


Our bond

by Morsus



Series: V/reader crackfic [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Reader, F/M, No Beta because I have No Friends, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morsus/pseuds/Morsus
Summary: Y/N was invited by Dante to join the big job that’s happening on the 16th May.This work follows closely with the game, with a few tweaks and there. One of them being that V is a separate entity.Feel free to give some feedback as I'm still unsure where the story is headed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is English but because I’m a dumb bitch bilingual, my English is horrible. This is pretty self-indulgent, but I’m trying to keep it gender-neutral. If there are any mistakes and such, please tell me. 
> 
> I’m not christian so I googled a lot of things.  
> I’ve never written anything prior to this one, so feedback is appreciated, though, this is probably the only thing I’ll upload here because I’m an anxious wreck.  
> I’m going to upload the first 3 chapters because it’s just backstory for you (the reader).  
> The angels don’t speak very formally I guess. My logic is that since some angels do come in contact with or observe humans, so they probably picked it up as well, become less formal as they speak. Which means, yes, they’ll speak in memes, but it’s irrelevant.

Surrounding you was light, almost blinding. You were naked, standing, and with no memories of anything before you awoken. Bringing your left arm in front of your eyes, you attempted to shield your face from the blinding light, it didn’t work so you dropped your arm and sighed. It was comforting, the light, yet you felt tense, as if thousands of pairs of eyes were focusing on you ever so intently.

 

You looked around, only light.

 

You started to wander around the place, wondering if you were dead and this was the afterlife, if this was heaven, hell, or something in between. You felt alive(?). You were breathing, your heart was beating, and your skin felt smooth, as smooth as a baby’s bottom, ‘the opposite of death,’ was what you thought. You tried to speak, but nothing came out when you opened your mouth. Confused, you wondered if you were mute. You clapped your hands, _‘well, at least I’m not deaf.’_  You examined your body, nothing out of the ordinary, 2 pair of limbs, a head with hair, a torso, a pelvis region and a butt. You twisted yourself here and there while examining yourself, by now it was clear that there were definitely eyes on you. You heard a few giggles, but no one was in sight.

 

A hearty laugh was heard, “a curious one, aren’t you?” As you redirected yourself to face whoever was talking, a panoramic view of people _(angels? Demons?)_  was seen. In front of you was a man with a youthful appearance, that was taller than you. It left you wondering if you were shorter than you had hoped. “Welcome, young one, to Heaven.”

 

“Heaven.” You repeated, looking at the man to confirm the validity of his words. This time, you could speak, which surprised you. “Wait I can talk? Why couldn’t I before?” Another hearty laugh, “that’s perfectly normal, everyone here couldn’t speak until I spoke to them.” You raised a brow, “does that mean you’re God?”

 

“I am whatever you want me to be, but I am in charge of this place.”

 

“Am I human? Am I going to be reincarnated or what? Why am I here?” The man, who you decided to call Tom from now on seemed amused by your questions, “so many questions, so little time. You not need to care your past as this is now your present, from now on you’re an angel.” With a snap of his fingers, you were covered in robes, and your back felt heavier.The light that surrounded you dissipated, now you realised that you were indeed in Heaven. Below your feet were clouds, above your head was a wide blue.

 

“Holy shit.” You clasped your mouth shut. You worriedly looked at Tom, “It’s probably for the best if you refrain yourself from cursing. The angels around here don’t take it too lightly. It is a sin after all.” You nodded, making a mental note, as Tom began to leave, you were surrounded by angels, supposedly excited at the new addition to the crew. They were touching your hair, face and body, “I would appreciate it if you guys didn’t treat me like a goat at a petting zoo.” The angels quickly brought their hands to themselves, offering apologetic looks while giggling slightly.

 

An angel with a look of authority walked towards you, introducing himself as Haniel, “I know this is only your first day, but, we are always busy here, so I would like to debrief you on what your duties are. What is your name?”

 

You opened your mouth to reply but _‘what is my name?’_  You closed your mouth, looking at Haniel, “I don’t know. Am I supposed to know?” Haniel sighed, “He usually forgets, if you were to ask Him, you would get a reply.” You titled your head in confusion. “Oh, erm. Just ask Him in your head.” You probably gave him a look of disbelief as he only laughed in reply. _‘It’s worth a shot,’_  you thought.

 

So you asked, _‘hey Tom, what’s my name? You kind of forgot to tell me.’_ You heard the all familiar laughter and his voiced echoed in your head _****‘Euty. Your name is Euty.’_ Haniel asked again, “Euty. He said it was Euty.”  

 

“Well then Euty, if you would come with me, I will tell you the basics of how we run things around here.” You nodded, following his footsteps towards a small, hut-like building, encased in white. “Hey, Haniel, is every building going to be white? Will I ever get used to it?” The angel hummed in reply, “you should.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If God didn't have a name, I would've called him Tom because he looks like a Tom.

“Euty! Break’s over! We need you on the reports right _now_!” You groaned, sitting up from your work desk. _‘How long has it been since I came here.’_ You thought as you arranged the parchments on your desk. _‘60 years, Euty.’_ Tom’s voice startled you, causing you to sit upright. You can never get used to that. You’ve learned that Tom wouldn’t answer all of your questions on the second day. You asked too many questions that Tom had to formally ask you to stop, which embarrassed you slightly. Yet He would randomly answer your equally random questions anytime Tom wanted. A low ranked angel came through the great doors of the library, and requested for your presence in front of the council. You wondered if it was for a promotion.  As you followed the lowly angel, you started to wonder many things.

 Now, you’re a Dominion. Not an angel anymore. You’re now in charge or keeping records and reports of events that occurred daily or of humans. Occasionally, you had to repair some of the more ancient and delicate reports. Haniel was surprised and saddened by your sudden promotion, he asked you privately if you hated him or if he did something you didn’t like. But to you, it felt like a natural cycle, do your work, get promoted, rinse and repeat. A lot of angels would comment that you were overqualified in your current job. Some mused that you were a probably secretary in your previous life. Others wondered if you ever took the time to relax at all. Though your colleagues and peers would know you do. Once, you sung for hours and hours, which deeply irritated your colleagues, “go sing wherever just not here!” But sometimes, your singing was greatly appreciated. Metatron, the person in charge of you often commented that your singing had healing abilities. You wondered if it actually did.

Sometimes you would experiment during your breaks, if you sang with this emotion what will happen, is there any difference if you sang in hymns or in human songs, does singing in latin make it more effective, does dancing do anything to the efficiency to your singing abilities. Your colleagues would joke, saying you should have been under Seraphiel’s supervision.

 But you knew you were more comfortable, more skilled at reports. You liked writing and reading. What you especially liked, was human literature, their stories and poems always intrigued you. Most of your favorite works were from a human named Poe. It was dark, but it was a nice contrast to what you’re exposed to. If you weren’t promoted anymore, you wouldn’t mind, more time to read human literature. Now you stand in front of the door of the council room. “Come in, Euty.” As you entered, you see some familiar faces, Haniel, Metatron, Seraphiel and Sandalphon. They all looked so serious, chills ran down your spine, _‘this probably isn’t a good thing.’_

 Sandalphon was jealous of the attention you get from Metatron, he had been scheming. Scheming up something that would get you banished from the Heavens. He had forged some ‘evidence.’

 Tom appeared out of thin air, with a solemn look on his face. “Euty, you are to have your wings revoked, and to be banished from the heavens. In testing out your abilities, you have manipulated humans against their will, for only your sole entertainment and betterment.”

 Your eyes widen in shock. “What?! I did none of that, where’s the evidence? In all of the 60 years-“ “Silence!” Tom bellowed. Sandalphon smirked, “60 years is nothing, Euty. Dominion or not, you’re still a little fledgling, we appreciate all of the hard work you put in to improve our workplace but maybe you shouldn’t have assumed you could anything you wanted.” You glared at Sandalphon, “and now you’re glaring at me when I had only spoke of the truth, have you witnessed this atrocity, councilmen?”

 You looked over to Haniel, Metatron, Seraphiel, none dared to meet your gaze. “Euty, I’m disappointed in you. I truly am, in a few more decades and I would have promoted you to a Seraphim. But you have to leave now.” With a raise of his right hand, you were soon stripped off your wings and immediately dropped to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to remember the names of the various angels.   
> I'm not sure if I'm correctly characterizing Euty because again, this is my first time writing out of interest.   
> I didn't like writing in school when I was younger because the teachers would always comment that I either wrote too many irrelevant details or it wasn't creative enough so my interest in writing was gone LMAO


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few tests in the following week, but I damn well know my focus is on this heap of trash.

Awoken from your slumber, you realised you were covered in cold sweat. You’ve been having that dream quite frequently these past few days. ‘Euty,’ you don’t even go by that name anymore. Why would you? It would only remind you of the humiliation you had to face. All that hard work gone to waste. You still get phantom pains from where your wings once were before they were horrifically ripped off your back. Oh how you missed your wings, how you missed the feeling of flying.

 

‘What time is it?’ You searched for your phone, no matter how hard you tried to restrain yourself from using human inventions, you failed, it makes you wonder if that meant you were destined to be banished from the Heavens. It’s the May 4th 7:09 AM. Dante sent you a text on May 3rd 8:41 PM. You tapped on the notification to read whatever he sent you.

 

-strange client called v came in saying he’s got a big job. Morrison suggests getting as much help as needed so i’m going to send you the coordinates even though youre weak-

-16 may 430pm dont be late-

 

You rolled your eyes, another gig. After being banished, you now go by the name Y/N, you avoided things that reminded you of your role back then but you could never get away from singing. Maybe your colleagues were right, you should’ve been under Seraphiel’s supervision. You shook your head, _‘stop thinking about back then.’_ Music was the only thing that kept you sane, humans were quite talented, you always find yourself amazed at the music they’ve made, amazed at how some were good, others horrifically bad. Your phone, a pair of earbuds, a set of clothes, and a pair of boots were your only possessions.

 

You never thought you would be useful in combat (because you spent a lot of time being an archangel), but after meeting Dante, you found out that you're very good at being support. “My very own bard!” Dante would always mused. _‘I guess I’m a bard from now on.’_ You thought years back when you two first met.

 

You sighed, heading for the showers to clean off the sweat. Afterwards, you had to wash your clothes, _‘I should probably get another set of clothes.’_ Turning the knob for hot water, you bathed yourself, scrubbing your hair with shampoo, and your body as well, making sure you were squeaky clean everywhere. Stepping out of the shower, you wiped off the condensation on the mirror, as you looked at yourself. You had dyed your hair black, but your eyes are still a stark white. It was funny, literally everything on Heaven was white, well except for the skin colours. Which confirmed your theory that angels were probably once humans. The first time you dyed your hair black, it turned back to white which irritated you, Dante had suggested going to a demon wares shop, to buy “anti-angel” stuff. Which funnily enough, actually exists, and had a pill to prevent your hair from turning back white. That was the only purchase you made. You received a pair of glasses as well, that helped disguise your eye color, “a welcome gift for you,” was what the demon said.

 

Drying off the excess water from your body, you proceeded to wash your clothes. Undergarments, a black coat, white shirt with a black collar, a pair of jeans and a pair of socks.

 

The next 15 days you waited in anticipation, excited for what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 onwards, I'm a little nervous, because I typed a lot of the ingame dialogue. So I didn't know when it was okay to input. I'm still going to proof read and see how it goes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this song as I proof read this chapter.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMzxM784wxQ  
> The song's stuck in my head.  
> The more I reread my work, the more cringy it seems. I wonder if I should've uploaded this on wattpad instead lmao  
>  Comments and feedback is greatly appreciated.

16 May 8:06 PM. 

You were insanely late, you thought the bus ride would have reached at 4:15 PM, ample time for you to meet up with Dante and the others, so you fell asleep. Turns out, it’s best not to use public transportation for a big job, because traffic was awfully jammed. You jumped out of the bus at 4:44 PM, running in hopes you’ll get there. ‘If I’m not able to go back to the Heavens, I’m getting a license.’

_ ‘Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.’ _ You thought as you ran pass the crowds, cars stopped in disarray, you looked up, the skies was of a dark red hue, whatever this was, it wasn’t good. You reached the bottom of what looked like a demonic tree, spotting two silhouettes and a bird? You squinted, you recognised one of them, “Nero!” You shouted, coming to a halt when you reached the two. You slouched holding your knees, catching your breath. “Aren’t you supposed to be up there with Dante?” You looked up to him, almost apologetic, “public transport wasn’t a good decision. Dante told me to come here at 4:30 PM. Though, even if I did make it in time, I don’t think I would’ve been of any help,” you pointed to the monstrosity in front of the four of you. You turned your attention to the other person, standing back upright, you held out your left hand, “Y/N. You must be V.” The raven haired man, instead of grabbing your hand, tapped it instead, with the handle of his cane. “Pleased to meet you, Y/N.” _‘Weirdo.’_

The sound of metal grabbed all three of your attention, it was Dante. “What am I doing wasting my time here? He’s got this.” Nero said as he watched Dante fighting the demon. “You should not underestimate this demon. After all, it was he who took your right arm...and gained a great deal of power from it.” V replied. As he tapped the ground with his cane, black sand conjured around his feet, “I’m leaving. I suggest you two do not fall behind.” Just like that, V moved forward, the black sand underneath carrying him, followed by his familiar. You wondered if the tattoos that were etched onto his body were related to his powers.

“Yeah...Okay V... You’re an interesting guy, but you’re right. I’ve got a score to settle with that son of a bitch.” You were going to suggest teaming up with Nero but he cut you off, “hey Y/N, I’m good going solo. Why don’t you follow that V guy to make sure he isn’t slacking off while I do all the hard work?” You blinked at him, surprised, before you could even object, he went off on his own to fight the few lesser demons. You sighed, “fine.” You stretched your legs a little bit before starting a run, chasing after V. _‘I guess I can catch up with Nero later.’_

Besides singing, running was the second thing you were good at, being on missions with Dante taught you that standing in one place was unfavourable, as it made you an easy target. In no time, you caught up with V, levelling with his pace, you asked him, “so, how are you related to the demon that you sent Dante to slay? 15 days. That’s quite a long notice.” V turned slightly to look at you, and smirked, “we...had a few misunderstandings, Urizen and I.” A short answer. “What is your role in combat, if you don’t mind me asking.” It was his turn to ask you a question. You grinned at V.

“And I wrote my happy songs

Every child may joy to hear.”*

The bird groaned, “you speak in Shakespeare too? One’s goddamn enough!” You saw a glint in V’s eyes, “you read poetry too, I see.” V came to a halt and so did you. “Well, human literature is interesting. Blake’s a good fellow but I prefer a good Poe myself.” You mused. _‘Ah.’_ Probably should’ve opted out ‘human’. Before V could ask, Nero caught up with you two. “Hey! Thought you took off.” V turned to face Nero, “do you not understand? We cannot hope to do this without you.” It was the bird’s turn to speak. “That’s all right superstar, go on with your bad self. Go ahead, we got this.” You waved goodbye to Nero as he made his way to where Dante was, glaring at the bird as he left. 

“I hope you’re good at what you do, Y/N, don’t disappoint us.” V said getting ready into position to fight. You let out a laugh, “same to you mister. Don’t die on me.” 

And with that the fight began, he called out a black panther, allowing the bird and the big cat do its thing, while you began singing lyrics from songs you’ve heard while on Earth. It didn’t matter what song, as long as it was relevant to your spells, it would be effective enough. A barrier was placed around V, as you ran around the perimeter, avoiding as much of the carnage as possible. Once that was done, you sang a song to strengthen the man’s familiars. “Hey missy! Whatever you’re doing keep doing that! I like this feeling a lot!” The bird cackled as he continued to strike enemies with his lightning and the panther pounced on their enemies with its claws. It’s been some time since you provided support for anyone during combat, but you weren’t getting rusty, _‘thank god.’_ V had the final strike, killing the demons, turning them to ashes. 

The fight was over in a few minutes, you released the barrier surrounding V, “so. Did I disappoint?” V gave you a slight grin, “not at all. Now we should make haste.” You nodded and followed V to Urizen. The two of you reached in time, to see Dante, Trish, Lady, even Nero on the ground. The former three laid there unconscious, Nero was struggling to stand back up. “Holy fuck.” Was all you could say. V had an exasperated look, surprised to see all of them had fallen. 

“This is it, this is the end! It’s all over!” The bird cried out. Urizen lifted his hand, charging up to unleash a hellish blow. V looked down to Nero, worried. 

Bang! Bang!

You turned your heads to see Dante standing up, you could tell he was straining himself, “round 2.”

He unleashed his devil form, _‘Urizen must be very strong.’_ You shook your head, and proceeded to sing a song of healing, in hopes that it would help Dante and Nero recover. “V! Y/N! Get Nero out of here! This is a bad move!” “I can still fight!” Nero grunted, still struggling to stand up. “Nero go! You’re just dead weight.” 

V tried to contain Nero, “back off!” Nero rushing forward but a piece of debris preventing him from doing so. You stopped singing, “Dante! Don’t die, you got that?!” Dante laughed, “Don”t you know who I am? Now go!” You shut your eyes, “fuck!” You ran towards Nero, assisting V to pry him away from the battlefield. 

“Come on!” 

“Let go!”

“We must leave here. He is far stronger than we ever could have imagined.” V grunted as the two of you pulled him further and further away, “he’s right, Nero. Please let’s just get out of here.” You added. “That bastard called me dead weight! I didn’t come all this way for nothing!” Nero shouted. V slammed him against a piece of rubble, “stop hitting yourself, and think of ways to get stronger and actually help. If Dante loses...you are all that can defeat Urizen.” His words seemed to get to Nero as he eased up a little. “Is that what you call him?” 

“Yes, Urizen, the demon king...That’s the name of the demon that took your arm.” You reminded them that it was time to get a move on, running off, the two of them followed suit, V snapped his fingers, bringing forth an enormous familiar, you noticed that his hair gone white, _‘angel?’_ He rode on the familiar’s back, smashing through the structure creating a hole for the three of you to escape. You tripped while trying to jump, and let out a yelp of surprise, noticing this, V caught your hand and brought you into his arms, readjusting his hand to your waist to make sure you didn’t fall off. _‘He doesn’t have an aura of an angel,’_ you thought as your made contact with his skin. As you landed, you jumped off of V’s familiar, his hair fading back to black as it disintegrated, giving a light slap to his shoulder as a way of saying thanks. You noticed Morrison in the crowd.

“What happened to Dante? Where’s Dante?” Morrison asked. “He’s buying time, but...It doesn’t look good,” V replied, looking back. Long tentacles with sharp ends began to grow out of the grown piercing any human it detected. “This can’t be happening... Dante lost?” Morrison said in disbelief. Nero walked towards the creature but got stopped by V’s cane, “forget it, there’s nothing we can do... We must go.” You grabbed Morrison as he continued to stare at the tentacle creature. “Don’t want you dying, old man. Come on, hurry up.” You tried ignoring the hellish screams surrounding you, it didn’t work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This line was taken from William Blake's Introduction in Songs of Innocence.   
> In my mind, when thinking of songs as reference for recovery/healing, SEVENTEEN's Home was what came to mind, Oh my! and Phum Viphurit's Lover Boy were other songs that came to mind too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and kudos! I greatly appreciate it!  
> So I watched a playthrough as reference for this work, and V smirks...too much omg. I'm wondering if I should include more poems but my language skill is too poor to understand anything lmao.

16 May 8:56 PM

 Deciding to split up, you and V teamed up together to destroy any other lesser demons and Qliphoth roots you two could find, and Nero went away to train. It was easy for you to do so without any remorse, lesser demons were devoid of thought (they’re called ‘lesser’ for a reason). On the first day you guys managed to cover some ground, you noticed V was getting exhausted, he was leaning on his cane to support himself. You noticed it was getting dark. “How ‘bout we rest up tonight? I’m getting a little tired.” You suggested, V nodded his head in response. “Finally! I get to get some shut eye!” The bird exclaimed.

 

You and V found a safe space to hide for the night, an abandoned hotel. Going to the 3rd floor, you found a good enough room with enough cover. You laid down on the bed, letting out a sigh of relief. The bird, or Griffon, was nowhere to be seen. You assumed V called him back for some rest. He sat next to you on the bed. Bringing out a book to read, a big ‘V’ engraved on the front cover. There was a comfortable silence, comfortable enough, you began to fall asleep, but you were interrupted by the man sitting next to you.

 

“So. What you had said before. ‘Human’ literature. Is it safe to assume that you’re not human? Are you a nephilim as well?” V asked you as he read his poetry book. He lifted his eyes from his book to look at you. _‘Ah, fuck.’_ Your eyes snapped open, “I didn’t expect you to remember that part of our conversation.” He chuckled, “it’s fine if you’re uncomfortable with sharing.” You sighed, “nah, it’s fine. I don’t mind telling.” You changed your position, sitting up cross-legged facing the curious man. “Yes, I’m not human. No, I’m not a nephilim, like Dante or Nero. I’m an angel that has been banished from the Heavens.” He widened his eyes as he looked at you with an air of curiosity. He closed his book and put it away. “An angel? You must’ve been very naughty to be banished.” V teased.

You rolled your eyes, “yeah, uh. I didn’t, pretty boy. I was framed.” V kept silent, a sign for you to continue. You sighed, “I am young, but, old by human standards. I don’t look like it, but I’m already 114 years old. If I was back up there, I would’ve been a seraphim by now. Long story short, I got kicked out at 60 because a certain angel got jealous of my progress and relationship to another certain angel.” You took off your coat, then your collared shirt, which seemed to fluster V a little bit. You turned around to let him see your back. You pointed at the scars, where you wings once were, “got my wings ripped out and everything. It hurt like a bitch. I wouldn’t wish it upon my worst enemies.” “May I?” You heard V enquired. You shrugged, “sure, go ahead. It’s not going to hurt anyways.” You felt him touch the scars hesitantly at first, then gaining more confidence to let his fingers run through the scars. You shivered at his touch, probably because the last time someone touched it was Trish, which was a long time ago.

 

“Is there anything that you miss about being an angel?”

You laughed, “just one, flying. I would sometimes sit on rooftops on windy days to feel the winds caress my skin.” His hand left your back and you wore back your shirt, then your coat. You lied back down onto the bed. “How about you? A regular human shouldn’t be able to control one familiar, yet, here you are with three. That cane feels demonic. Did _you_ do something naughty?” It was your turn to interrogate him. “I guess it’s only fair to answer some of your questions.” You looked up at him with anticipation. “You can say I’ve done something bad in the past, but I...feel remorse over my past actions.” He shook his head a little, not wanting to talk about his past. “Every time I summon any of the familiars, I get exhausted, my body’s not used to the strain.” You giggled, “no shit Sherlock, look at you, you’re awfully thin like you haven’t eaten anything for years.” You stopped and sat upright, “shit! I forgot you need to eat.” V looked at you amused, “can you conjure up food with either your angelic powers or your singing abilities?” You stared back at him, amused, “I can, but I try not to. I want to be able to go back after all,” you pointed towards the top. “So if I were to die of starvation, you wouldn’t even have a morsel of regret?” You pondered for a few seconds before replying, “no. If you die, you die. As such is the way of being human. You get used to death when you’ve been an angel for 114 years.” You stared into his eyes, as if to emphasise your words.

 

You snickered, “I’m just kidding a tiny bit won’t hurt, what would you like, wine, grapes or bread?” V offered a lopsided smirk, “I get to choose?”

 

“No.” You deadpanned.

 

A sandwich conjured on the palm or your hand as you held it out. Offering it to V you apologised, “I didn’t spend a lot of my time in the Heavens trying to conjure up food so a BLT sandwich is what I can manage for now.” “Do angels need to eat?” V asked as he took the sandwich off of your hand. “No, but it’s fun to eat once in a while, I usually eat a few strawberries when I want to.” V took a bite of the sandwich cautiously and chewed. He raised the sandwich as a toast towards you, “compliments to the chef.” You let out a laugh, “thanks, brush off the crumbs before you sleep. I don’t want to wake up to ants crawling on the bed.” You turned to your side, your back facing V as you began to fall asleep. You chuckled a little as you remembered lines from a poem.

 

“And now beside thee, bleating lamb,

I can lay down and sleep.”*

 

You heard an exhale through his nose in return, “sweet dreams, Y/N.”

 

 

It’s been a month since what had transpired in Red Grave.  In the month you teamed up with V, you now know the bird’s name, Griffon, the black panther is Shadow, and the colossal one was Nightmare. You’ve learnt how V’s powers worked and how irritating Griffon could be. You learnt nothing of his past, not ready to tell, and you couldn’t care any less. You also can’t deny that you’re starting to have feelings towards V. You just hoped that your companion doesn’t notice or you’ll dig a hole for you to hide in.

 

You checked your phone, 15 June 5:28 AM, “uh, V? We should really hurry along now, we’re horribly late. We’re supposed to be meeting Nero a few minutes ago.” “Ah shut it, that guy can handle it, granny.” Griffon exclaimed as he and Shadow destroy the lesser demons in front of them. You sighed, _‘yeah but I don’t like being late.’_ V placed a hand on your shoulder, “we will be done here soon. Have patience, my friend.” You huffed, crossing your arms, “fine.”

 

After the battle was over, the four of you made way to the rendezvous, you ran and Griffon grabbed V by his shoulders flying across the sky, you would be lying if you said you weren’t envious. You looked down to Shadow that was running beside you, “you’re better than Griffon, Shadow, but don’t tell him that okay?” Petting their head as you compliented the panther.

 

You knew when you reached the destination as you heard a bellowing voice and you saw the cathedral. Griffon dropped V and you grabbed V by his collar, hiding behind a giant piece of rubble. “I must not be defeated...in a place like this. The fruit...is mine... I will rule the Underworld, not him...!” Griffon attacked Goliath _(? Probably)_ , flying around him as if he was teasing the colossal demon.

 

“I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe,

That made my love so high and me, so low.”

V walked out of the rubble you two were hiding behind, reading his book. He held out his cane, pointing it at Goliath, Shadow appeared as a few of his tattoos disappeared. Shadow rolled and landed a critical hit on the demon, you held a laugh, as it reminded you of a certain blue fictional character. V went in front of Goliath. Groaning, Goliath asked, “why... Why are you...?”

 

“Little wanderer,

Hie thee home!”

 

V recited as he struck his cane into Goliath’s forehead, you winced in disgust as blood began to spew out. As V pulled out, the colossal demon succumbed to his death and began to disintegrate into dust. You rushed towards them, waving at Nero. Waving back he walked next to V, “thought I was gonna have to pick you out of his...tummy teeth.” You grinned at Nero’s comment.

 

“Pardon my delay, I was catching up on some reading.” V replied. You snorted in response, _‘as if.’_ “Yeah...Looks like a real page-turner.” The giant Qliphoth began to turn grey and soon the structure started crumbling down. Nero looked at V. “So... You think Dante’s still in there?” “Pssh, we are talking about Dante, right?” You jokingly asked. “If Urizen defeated him, then I expect he’s not much tham Qliphoth pollen by now.” Nero looked at him in confusion, “what?”

“Qliphoth. It’s a tree that grows in the underworld.” You and V both said in unison, which caught you both by surprise. Griffon whistled and you shot a glare at him in return. V continued, “it thrives on human blood, and those whose blood it sucks, well...” V points his cane towards a few grey silhouettes, slowly crumbling away in the wind. “...Let’s just say they don’t turn out too well.” You seen so many over the past month, it didn’t creep you out anymore.

 

“Well in any case...we need to find out. If Dante’s alive, we’ll save him. If not, we don’t.” Nero said as he began walking. V stopped him with his cane, “wait. First we need to exterminate some Qliphoth roots.” You nodded in agreement, “hear, hear!” V raised his arm, letting Griffon land in him. Shadow slowly walked back towards you, brushing against your legs. “V... What the hell are you?” “Hear, hear!” You chimed in. Hearing a vehicle whirring nearby Griffon flew off, the three of you walking backwards in turn. A van drove in, causing more destruction than the Goliath ever could, drifting before coming to a halt.

 

“I know, I know, I’m late. Shut it! The roads were all clogged.” Nico said. Noticing V she asked, “hey, you must be V, huh?” And she then noticed you, “oh wow, you must be Y/N. You worked with Dante a few times, didn’t cha?” You nodded, “nice to meet you.” She offered a big toothy grin at you before turning her attention to a red glowing piece of the now deceased Goliath. “Hey, you gonna get that? Ding ding ding, right by your feet!” V hit the piece with his cane, the piece landing into Nico’s hands, taking a whiff at the material, she commented, “I’m going to make something amazing out of this.” Nero walked towards Nico with a face of disgust, “did you just sniff that? Do you have any idea where that’s been?” “Up your butt?” Nico replied with a cheeky smile. You asked in a hushed tone, “will it really smell like that?” V probably heard you, giving you a wry smile. Nero walked to the door of the van, “focus on the mission.” Was all he said in reply. You and V followed suit.

 

Once entering the caravan, Nico drove off to somewhere safe. You sang a song of healing, hoping that it would help V feel less exhausted. You had told him if he ever needed a song, just ask but so far he has not, which made you worried, wondering if he’s just not used to asking for help. As you finished your song, V gave you an appreciative nod. You guys rested for about half an hour. In that month, you got closer to V, so when you took a nap on V’s lap, he didn’t seem to mind. He proceeded to take out his book from his vest to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quoted from Night, in W.B.'s Songs of Innocence.  
> I've never actually had a BLT sandwich before, because I don't like sandwiches. But I do like toast. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwQyuhCXH3I&t=538s   
> The intro made me laugh too hard. Go to 8:27 for a surprise lmao


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a test half an hour ago. I did good I guess.  
> Thanks for reading, even if it was just the first chapter. Thank you for the kudos as well. It feels nice to at least know there are some readers that enjoy or tolerate my writings.

“I think we should split into two groups.” “And cover more ground. Good idea.” V and Nero exchanged sentences. Soon you heard Nico’s voice as well, “behold my genius.” You paid no mind, your eyes still shut. “Ah, ah, ah, ah. Cash first.” “All the materials I collected for your little pet projects don’t count for anything?” “My brilliant badass work is worth every dime, you know it.” “Well, your quality control sucks ass, and you know that.” “Or maybe don’t let the demons smack you around so much?” _‘Great, now Nico and Nero are having an argument.’_ You sighed and opened your eyes, raising your arms. “Mum, dad, stop fighting, your child’s trying to get some shut eye around here.” Nero and Nico looked at you, and looked back at each other. “Whatever.” Nero said, giving up in the argument and walking off. You yawned as you looked at V. “Were they like this when I was dozing off?” V looked into your eyes for a moment. “I am surprised you managed to sleep through most of it.” You gave him a big smile in response.

 

“I am truly gifted. It’s a work of art!” You sat up noticing that the black panther is lying on top of your stomach. You affectionately scratched it’s head.  You looked at Nico holding up a metal arm. Griffon cackled, “oh. So you’re an artist now, huh?” “Yes I am. Got any questions, little chicken?” Nico snapped back. You and V continued watching in amusement, V looking away to hide a smirk. Nico turned looking at the two of you, “my grandmother was called the “.45 Caliber Virtuoso”... Legendary gunsmith. I hope to be like her someday. An artist, and a lethal artisan.” She affectionately looked back at her invention, “Everything I create is art, whether it’s a gun...”

“Or a steel pot...to cook birds in.” She glared at Griffon as she said it. You stifled a laugh, clearing your throat. Nico proceeded to sit down on the opposite side of you, flicking open her zippo, and lighting her cigarette “Any more questions? Huh? ...Little chickee.”

 

You could see that Griffon was really miffed with what Nico said, he ruffled his feathers in response. “I’ll take my leave now.” V said as he waved off the smoke emitting from the mechanic’s cigarette. You pinched your nose as you too, couldn't stand the smell. “And if I don’t see you along the way, I’ll see you at the bottom of the Qliphoth.” Nero replied, “sure.” Nico stopped you before exiting, “Oh! Hey, Y/N. I kinda made a weapon for ya. A gift, so to say. Hold on would you?” Nico ran to her workshop, rummaging around to find her invention. You turned to look at V, he rose a brow, you shrugged in return. Nico emerged back in front of you, with a pole? Sheathed in a piece of clothe. In her hands, “uh, I know you’re kinda like a fallen angel and all, so I made this with that in mind. I hope you like it.” She said pushing the pole to you. You took it and upon examining it, you realised it wasn’t just a pole. You unsheathed the weapon to reveal a curved blade at the bottom, “whoa.” Your eyes widened in surprise. A scythe. “Post haste, now.” You gave Nico a quick hug and closed the door behind you, a new toy in your hands.

 

 With Griffon flying so close to your head, you raised your arm by habit for him to steady himself on. “Nico must’ve really ruffled your feather, huh? Griffon.” You nudged the bird a bit, V offered a small smirk. “Hardy, har, har. Like you two can say anything, you lovesick fools. That’s right, I can see the way you guys look at each other. Disgusting. It’s only been a month and you want to get into his pants already, ya old granny?” You and V exchanged glances, before looking away. Hoping he didn’t see you blushing. “Griffon,” V threatened, which caused the bird to shut up for a bit. You looked around you, buildings that were once standing tall and proud, have been reduced to rubble and debris. You walked through a tunnel.

 

“Forgive his behaviour.” V offered, bowing his head as he apologised. “Nah, it’s okay. I’m used to Griffon now. I think he’s just jealous because I give Shadow much more attention compared to him.” You looked up to Griffon, “if you wanted my affections, just tell me, nothing to beat around the bush for.” The bird snorted in response, “like I’ll ever be jealous of a big cat, nice try grandma.”

 

“Oh? You’re not jealous when I hug Shadow?”

“Fuck no!”

“Not even when I give Shadow some good scratches?”

“Fuck no!”

“Not even when I give Shadow treats?”

“Fuck- wait. You give that cat treats?!”

 

It was a lie, but it worked, “here is a talking bird in front of you, and you give the treats to a big house cat?! No wonder Shadow’s always so touchy feely with you!”

You let out a loud and hearty laugh, “well, you’re jealous now.” “You better give me something to eat, granny or I’ll make sure the next few days would be a living hell for you!” You conjured up a small piece of beef, giving it to him. He flew away as he got what he wanted. Now Shadow stopped in their tracks and looked at you expectantly. You gave it a small piece of meat too. “Are we all happy now?” You asked, not expecting V to reply, “where’s my treat?” He gave you a smirk, as you blinked at him, “well don’t expect me to conjure up a BLT sandwich for you, that’s too exhausting.” V gave you a pout, you felt your chest tighten at the sight, “okay fine I’ll give you two strawberries.” Giving him the pair of strawberries, Griffon snickered, “the next thing you’ll give Shakespeare here is a blowjob if this continues.” You groaned, that wasn’t a good image in your head. You looked at V, he was looking away but you could slightly make out a red tinge on his face, _‘he’s blushing, how cute.’_ You chuckled, “your familiars aren’t sharing your deepest, darkest desires, are they?”

 

You thought by saying so, you would have eased the tension but it seemed you had made it worse. V stopped in his tracks with his face focused on the ground, which shocked you. You walked towards him, trying to get a good look at his face. He seemed flustered by your comment. “Uh, V? You okay there?” You raised your hand to touch his face. He didn’t move away from your hand. As your hand made contact with his face, you realised that his face was hot, “do you like me? V?” Your question seemed to snap him out of his zone as he looked at you with widened eyes. “Erm, V?” His hand gently held your neck as he brought his face closer to yours, eyes closing as he does so.  Your lips and his connected.

 

You’ve seen this in movies before, the girl would flutter her eyes shut, but you can’t do the same. It felt weird, kissing, you don’t think you can get used to this sensation any sooner. After what felt like minutes (it was probably 6 seconds, max), V pulled back, opening his eyes to look at you. He let go of your neck, and you too let go of his face. “...That was so unromantic.” “Griffon!” You and V said in unison. ‘What was that. Holy shit.’ You thought as you continued walking. V followed suit, “Y/N, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but when you looked at me with such immense worry...I just...couldn’t help myself.” “I’m not uncomfortable, I’m just surprised you liked me too.” You replied, turning to look at him.

 

“Get a fucking room, jesus christ!” By now Griffon was just offering commentary just for the fun of it. You soon reached the end of the tunnel. “We’ve a minor errand before we reach Urizen.” V said. Before V could ask you about your last sentence, a few lesser demons emerged, you sang to strengthen Griffon and Shadow. “Oooh, genius, says “be careful.” Yeah, no shit, Shirley! Ain’t that right, V?”

“I mean you ARE fragile at the moment. Wouldn’t take much to wipe you out in a sticky situation. I’m just saying running away is okay. It’s always okay to run away, if you’re not up for it!”

 

Ah, something you finally agreed with Griffon.

 

V smirked as he brought out his book, reciting,

 

“He who desires but act not, breeds pestilence.

 

...So it is written.”

Griffon sighed, “okay Shakespeare. Just remember this: You and I like to exist. So get rid of thoes demons quick, ‘cause killin’ them ain’t my shtick!”

 

He flew off of V arm, “I got your back, ‘cause dying is whack!” He said. A chuckle escaped your lips.

 

You looked at V with a smirk. “Time to test out my new toy.” You said as you ran towards the lesser demons.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think kissing is gross. I've tried it. I didn't like it. Kisses on the cheeks or forehead is fine just not on the lips.  
> I've finished the story (13 or 14 chapters). The ending sucks. Prepare to be disappointed.  
> I might make a sequel but Idk if I'll post it online. I know I shouldn't compare with other works because my writings sub-par at best, but I can't help feeling insignificant which tbh is normal for me lmao


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never really thought this would be viewed more than 5 times lmao. Thanks again for the kudos.

You, Griffon and Shadow were in combat, while V lurked around, a safe distance away from the carnage. You swung and sliced the demons in your path, jumping from foe to foe killing them with some ease. You wonder if it was because you were an angel, as the places you struck were glowing white before the demons disintegrated. “Gotta land the final blow, V! You know we can’t kill demons!” You heard Griffon said as he pierced the lesser demons with his cane, causing them to turn to dust as well. “Not so bad, Y/N, and here I thought you were just good at singing.” You gave V a smug grin, “I used to be an archangel after all, I didn’t spend 28 years training for nothing!” Oh how you loathed those 28 years, never did you think you would use the experience now. “Ya must be real shit at it if it took you 28 fuckin’ years to do that.” Griffon interjected. “Hah! Maybe, but it’ll only take a few seconds for me to skin you alive, chicken.” You quipped back at the bird. 

 

"Oooh ho ho, granny’s getting sassy! Did you forget to take your meds this morning?” You groaned, you can never win with him. V placed a hand on your shoulder, “are you alright? Should we take a break, Y/N?” You shook your head, “nah, I’m fine. For now. If I make any sassy comments, just ignore it. This is normal procedure for me.” You held his hand and squeezed it slightly, “but thanks for the concern, V,” you said as you smiled. You were going to kiss him on the cheek, but Griffon made retching noises which prompted you to stop. You cleared your throat, and slapped V’s back, causing him to stumble forward a little, “well, let’s get back into it.”

 

The scythe that Nico gave you probably enhanced your fighting abilities, because you felt like you could move around much easier than usual. It was lightweight, allowing you to swing it with intense speed and force if needed to, the material it was made with was sturdy, and reliable, good enough for you to swing against it to gain momentum when you wanted to move around the battlefield.

 

“Is that all you got!? Weak ass demons!” You cackled as you continued the hacking and slashing. “Uh, I think they’ve completely lost it, V.” Griffon gave you a weird look. “Pardon me.” V said as he struck his cane to a demon just behind you. You were too into the fighting that you didn’t notice a demon had crept up behind you. “Thanks.” You gave V a big grin before continuing the fight. The first time when the group of you fought, you couldn’t get used to V’s taunts and poem reciting, something about it amused you, as if he was putting on a show. He always looked like he was energetic during the fight, but afterwards you would always see him taking a breath before moving on, slightly dependent on the cane when he walked. Once the last demon was killed, you began to explore the grounds, Qliphoth roots littered everywhere you looked. You sang for healing, for both you and V. It tuckered you a bit, the fighting. It sucks that you can’t fight and sing simultaneously, but even you don’t have that much stamina. _‘Hopefully, I’ll calm down a bit.’_ The adrenaline was getting to you. It was a scary feeling, being consumed by it. You’ve seen what happens when fallen angels accepted and embraced their bloodlust. It wasn’t pretty, the sight of them falling deep into madness, losing all rational thinking. You hoped you wouldn’t become like them by the end of this.

 

Shadow brushed themselves against your leg, snapping you away from your thoughts, you smiled as you petted their head, “were you concerned for me?” As if trying to reply to your question, the cat leaned its head into your hands. You chuckled at how adorable Shadow was. Noticing this, Griffon landed on your shoulders with force, enough to have made you fall, but V held your arm to prevent that from happening. “I thought you said you weren’t jealous?” You asked the bird. “Get off ya high horse, grandma. I’m just getting tired from all the fighting and flying, that’s all.” Griffon retorted.

 

 As the three (since you’re piggybacking Griffon) of you walked down the stairs of a destroyed building, you came about an opening, Griffon proceeding to fly off upon seeing it. You sighed in relief, _‘an exit.’_ You heard screeching above, sure enough, more demons. “Oh my god, they just keep coming.” You groaned as you slumped your shoulders. You hit the ground with the top part of the scythe, catapulting yourself towards the winged demons, twirling as you hit your targets before landing on the ground. You started singing as you hauled yourself to the sidelines, raising your group’s morale, motivating them to fight harder. V jumped as he land the final blow.

 

You observed V as you tried to breathe, “hey, you alright there, pretty boy? You look kinda tired there.” You asked V. V smirked as he eyed you, “you don’t look too good yourself, angel.” “Pfft. Better than you anyways.” Heading on to the next area, you realised there might be some difficulty to put away your scythe, _‘how do you stow away a scythe anyways?’_ It’s too big to fit in your pockets. _‘I’ll ask Nico later.’_ You stopped in your tracks. A dead end. V turned right, and he continued walking, “descend it is...” You caught up with V, scythe in hand, as it laid against your shoulder.

 

 As the two of you jumped down, a swarm of lesser demons surrounded the both of you. V snapped his fingers, causing the black of his hair to fade away revealing white, and Nightmare to appear. You decided to step back from the frontlines, to focus on singing, you knew that summoning Nightmare took a heavy toll on V’s body. Dodging the enemies, you focused on your singing. “Gouge them!” You heard V’s command. The fight coming to an end, you proceeded to find a way up. You scanned your surroundings, railway tracks, littered with shipping containers. Griffon carried V as they flew above, they looked down on the roads, while you and Shadow trekked on the ground. V was let down soon after, ordering Shadow to hit a Qliphoth root. The bridged started to shake below your feet, running as fast as you could, V jumped and summoned Griffon just above his hands flying him to safety. V tried to grab your hands but you didn’t jump high enough for him to do so. You opted for jumping on the falling remains of the bridge before hanging onto the edge of the end of the bridge. You struggled trying to get up by yourself. Upon seeing this, V helped to pull you up, “oh, my savior! Thank the gods for you have saved me.” You dramatically exclaimed as you stood up. Shadow licked your hand, you assumed to apologise because they couldn’t help you. You combed through the fur on the cat’s head.

 

“My sincere apologies. But I doubt Griffon would be able to carry the two of us either way.” He said as he helped to brush off some of the rubble and dust in your hair. Griffon snickered, “aren’t you an angel? Use your wings, granny.” “Ha ha ha, Griffon. Very funny. Mine were rental.” You replied as you rolled your eyes. You shook off the remaining dirt, “no worries. I made it.” You smiled at V. He nodded as the two of you ventured forward. In front of you was a gigantic Qliphoth root. He stared at the root with hatred. “I will not allow him to gain any more power...” He grabbed the Nidhogg Hatchling and stuffed it in his pockets. You can never get used to the sight, it looked so slimy, you would never touch it. Passing through a warehouse next to the root, you encountered more demons upon the exit, “how many demons are there?” You pondered out loud.

 

V summoned Nightmare, letting them do what they needed to do as he read poetry. You held onto his free hand, singing a short verse to give him a quick boost of energy. You asked him before letting go, “must we really defeat all of these?”

 

“Human blood is the source of his strength... I must cut off his supply.” Was V’s reply. You groaned, “at this rate, you’ll die before you get to Urizen.” V gave you an apologetic look before continue fighting and destroying Qliphoth roots. “So uh, how was Shakespeare’s kiss, grandma? I bet you kissed a lot of people during your time on Earth.” You sighed, “it was my first kiss despite being an old fart. So I don’t know if V’s a good kisser or not.” The bird started laughing maniacally, “what a prude! Are all angels like this?” You looked to V, and sure enough he was blushing a bit. You shook your head. “Well. No. A lot of the fallen angels I’ve met, do have an active sex life. I guess...I’m just not prone to sexual attraction.”

 

“Ew, so what? You actually like Shakespeare’s poetry reading, and personality? Wow you ARE disgusting.” You glared at Griffon, “hey. If I like him, I like him. I don’t have to suck his dick.” V cleared his throat, which brought your attention to him. You titled your head, “uh, V, if you’re hoping for your dick to get sucked, then prepared to be disappointed.” This caused Griffon to laugh loudly. V shook his head, “we both like each other, that’s all that matters.” You shot finger guns at him in response, “coolio.” Griffon snickered as he watched.

 

The fighting continued, much to your dismay, you assisted whenever you could, you killed the lesser demons whenever you should. You wondered if it was because the fights were getting longer, but you noticed that V looked weak and tired. You thought about what you read in the ancient scribes back up in the clouds. As you were distracted with your thoughts, you were oblivious to your surroundings. You were brought back to reality when Griffon picked you up by the collar of your coat.  You let out a yelp in surprise. “Uh, Y/N? I can’t take care of two babies when we’re fighting. Go sit in the corner if you’re gonna daydream again. Bad angel.” He dropped you into said corner, and went straight back to the battle. You chuckled as you followed him, “my bad!”

—

 

“The birds are silent in their nest

And I must seek for mine.”*

 

You huffed out hoping it reached V’s ears, desperately wanting some shut eye. Angels didn’t need to sleep but it was a habit you caught once you started living on Earth. In addition, the fighting and singing were taking a toll on you. V chuckled pointing to a telephone booth, “If that phone works, you can rest up.” And with that, you let out a sigh of relief when the telephone accepted V’s coin.

 

“Come meet us. I’m at-“

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep your panties on, I see ya already. Be right there.” You could hear Nico’s voice through the phone. He placed the phone done and seconds later, the two of you could hear the van above you, looking up, you jumped pulling V up with you, Griffon lifted him up higher and he summoned Shadow. It landed on top of the van with such force that the vehicle hit the ground with a huge crash. You were impressed with how the van was still intact. You and V made way for the caravan, Nico welcoming you with open arms, “Y/N! So how was it? The scythe.” You smiled at her, “it is amazing. Your grandmother would be proud of you.” She beamed at you, “aw shucks, Y/N, thanks.” You made way into the caravan sitting on one of the couch, setting down your scythe on the floor. V sat down next to you while Griffon settled on the jukebox. You leaned back against the couch, resting your head against the windowsill, shutting your eyes to sleep. You heard some shuffling, probably V taking out his book to read.

 

“Euty, I am disappointed in you. I truly am-“ You snapped your eyes open with a gasp. You examined your surroundings as you stood up, your hands were shaking. Nico was in the back, tinkering away in her workshop, Griffon was snoring away as he laid on the jukebox, and V was looking at you with concern in his eyes. You breathed in and out, trying to calm yourself down. You gripped your hands tightly as you sat back down, hunched over. While looking at the floor, you asked V how long has it been since you slept. “23 minutes...Bad dream?” You nodded, “yeah. Been having the same one for quite some time now. You probably didn’t noticed in the past month because you were snoozing away.” Your hand unconsciously went to touch your back, where your wings once were. V proceeded to rub your back gently, placing your hand back to your lap. “That might explain why you were always the first one up.” You laughed, “It’s like my very own built-in alarm clock.”

 

The next few minutes the two of you sat in silence, Nico’s tinkering in the background. You thanked V for his actions as you stopped him. You leaned back into the seat, sighing. Which seemed to wake Griffon up, “I can’t sleep with all the sighing and grunting, granny.” You showed him an impolite hand gesture as you smiled “Ugh. What’s got your panties in a bunch?” The bird huffed out as he turned away, giving his attention to Nico instead. V went back to reading his book, which reminded you of something. You carefully contemplated your next words.

_‘It’s now or never.’_

 

Hesitantly, you asked the man next to you. “Uh, V? Do you want to bond with me?” Nico and Griffon let out a sharp gasp, “Damn Y/N! You didn’t seem like that kind of person!” Nico exclaimed as she almost dropped her works. “I thought you said you didn’t like sucking dick, granny!” Griffon chimed in.

 

You sat upright, “no that’s not what I meant- I mean. Like a contract of sorts. Creating a bond between an angel and another being (who they assume is their fated one) I read it in some ancient scribes back up there.” You stood up and faced V, fists clenching and unclenching nervously at your sides. He closed his book, waiting for you to elaborate. “If you accept, we will be bonded, a sigil of a pair of wings will be branded on both of us, as proof and a reminder that we’re one. If I die, you die. We won’t be able to share our life force yet, that’s only possible after we get used to each other. Though, I won’t be needing yours.” _‘As I thought about it more and more, I can’t see myself liking anybody else, and I don’t want you to die,’_ was what you wanted to say, but that was a bit embarrassing, even for you.

 

V thought for a bit, “if I were to die, will you die?” You shook your head, “no. You’re technically immortal unless _I_ get killed, you won’t even age! Which is creepy, not gonna lie.” You answered. You places your hands on V’s shoulders. “So even if you’re on that last bit of life, you’ll still survive, but you’ll need to sleep a lot to recover.” “What do you gain from this?” You stared at him, confused. “You.” Your answer seemed to amuse him greatly as he let out a laugh, this was the first time you heard him laugh. V stared into your eyes after he stopped laughing. “I accept.” You smiled. “Let me collect my thoughts for a bit. There’s a specific ritual for this.” “Can I watch?” Nico interjected, you gave her a grin, “of course. A witness is essential for this ritual anyways.”

 

“Will you regret this, Y/N?” V asked, as you stepped out of the caravan. You turned to look back at him, “throughout the 54 years I’ve been on Earth, you were the only one able to move my heart.” You cringed as soon as you let the words escape your mouth, “oh my god, that was so cliché. _Please_ forget I said that.” You covered your face in shame as Griffon cackled. _“Oh, V! You’re the only one for me, you were the only one to move my heart on this shitty Earth!”_ He mocked. You looked back at V to see that he was smirking at you, “I can say the same to you, Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * quoted from W.B.'s Night which can be found in Songs of innocence.  
> I should prob add an asexual tag or something.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give V a big hug.  
> The chanting or words for the ritual is so cringy but hey, that's about what I can muster up with my level of writing.

_**Let the bystanders bare witness** _

_**To this sacred ritual** _

_**And let the Angels above sing a hymn** _

_**And let the Heavens bless this unification** _

_**Of Angel and Man** _

_**Of Celestial being and Human** _

_**Of the Immortal and Living** _

 

You reached out your left hand, V replicating your actions in turn with his right. Drawing a line across your palm, you continued the invocation.

 

_**Of the Dominion, Euty and the human, V** _

 

Blood seeped out of where you and V drew the line. As the two of your blood mingled on the ground, it began to form a pattern below both of your feet.

 

_**With the blessing of God, we are now not two but of one, never to separate unless death does us part.** _

 

A blinding light enveloped the two of you, the same blinding light when you were born. With that, the ritual was over. You looked over your left palm, where the blood once came from, now replaced with a sigil. Yours was of the right wing, while V’s was the left. You laughed maniacally as you exchanged a look with V, “I didn’t expect that to work, actually.”

 

“What were to happen if the ritual failed?” V questioned. You grabbed his shoulders, smiling, “we would’ve combust into flames. Which we didn’t! Maybe we were fated to be together.” You thought V couldn’t get any paler, he gulped, eyes wide as they stared back into yours, clearing the lump in his throat. “That would not have been a pretty sight,” Nico chimed in. You laughed, unexpectedly enthusiastically, “it wouldn’t!” You slapped Nico’s arm as you walked by her.

 

V was still standing at where the ritual was held. He examined you, “Euty?” You turned back to look at him. You rubbed the back of your neck, “yeah. That was the name He had given me. I haven’t use it since coming here.” V smiled, “Y/N suits you more.” You thanked him with a big grin. “Let me go get my scythe before we head out.” You went back to the caravan. Griffon said in a hushed tone, “what have we gotten ourselves into, V?” The man chuckled in reply, “a marriage of sorts.” Griffon retched at the man’s words while Shadow sat next to V, moving her tail in contentment.

 

“No funny business, you hear me you two? We got a demon to defeat.” Nico said as she waved you guys off, “you have my word Nico, see you later!” You caught up with V.  Clearing your throat, you asked. “Soo...How do you feel?” He smiled, before he could respond, you noticed the creature in front of you. It tried to strike the two of you but you both dodged it. Landing back on the ground, a humanoid figure emerged from the pulsing monstrosity.

 

“You dodged me! Did you dodge me!?”

 

“Ugh. Nidhogg, I never like this guy.” Griffon commented.

 

“You pest. Do I know you?”

 

“Dumb as a box of rocks. Let’s not even mess with this guy, V. He can’t even leave the Qliphoth, anyway. Just a Qliphoth parasite.” You both chuckled at the bird’s words.

 

“Did you insult me?” _‘Oof.’_ “—Uh-oh.” “—You insulted me!”

 

“I think he heard me...and he’s angry!” Nidhogg struck the ground with one of his tentacles, “I’m going to kill you!”

 

“Not in this lifetime.” V said as the both of you exchanged glances.

 

“As the air to a bird, or the sea to a fish,

So is contempt to the contemptible.”

 

The fight has begun, “you use...de-de-demon...? But you...human...? Huhhhh...?”

 

“If the fool would persist in his folly,

He would become wise.”

 

Nidhogg groaned in confusion. “Meaning don’t try to think too much, shithead!” “I don’t think now’s a good time to taunt him, Griffon!” You shouted as you sliced up one of the tentacles, no matter how much you did, more tentacles seem to be produced. “I’m...I’m busy. You guys can finish it.” Nidhogg said as he went back into the Qliphoth. “Wow! What a coward!” You laughed. You sang, increasing then your team’s evasion speed, “hey guys, I’ll sit this one out!”

 

With the battle coming to a near close, Griffon taunted Nidhogg further, “even the big bad kitty knows you got shit for brains!”

 

“Qu-Qu-Qu-Quiet! You...you...bird and cat!” “Seems like Shadow’s got your tongue!” You retorted back, as you continued your efforts in singing. With a snap of V’s fingers, he summoned Nightmare, finally defeating Nidhogg. V delivered the final blow, causing the massive Qliphoth root to crumble and disintegrate, revealing a much more stronger, and intimidating demon. “Ookay, um, all right that’s not good at all. That’s not good.” You and V turned your back against the enemy, walking away. “Wait, where-where are you two going? Are you running away?” You felt uneasy so you started a light jog, “yes, Griffon, what does it look like?”

 

“That’s not a good sign.” The bird said nervously. V turned to face Griffon, “I’m afraid that...” pointing at the mammoth of a demon, “that’s a little bit more than I can take on right now.” As he continued to walk, the ground shook as the demon shot, causing you guys to lose your balance. “Uh, hurry up V!” The demon shot a few times more, preventing you to maintain your balance, as all of you fell down a giant hole.

 

“V!” You grabbed him by the waist, holding his head closely to your chest as you tried to break your fall. You crashed on the ground with a grunt as the two of you rolled over. You let go of him, still lying on the ground and muttered, “oh how I miss my wings. Definitely broke something.” V sat up examining your surroundings. “We’re alive, we made it! It’s our lucky day, guys! Let’s go find a game of cards.” Griffon chirped. “These Qliphoth roots... They’re everywhere.” “Well, we ARE underground.” Griffon quipped. Sensing that your injuries have healed, you stood up, brushing off the dirt on yourself. “Then I guess we have some clearing to do.” “And me without my garden shears.” Griffon said, causing V to chuckle a bit. “Oh how I love my giant sickle.” You chimed in. You walked behind V, brushing V’s back to remove some dirt that was on him. “Feeling alright? Not tired?” You asked V. It was your turn to look around, _'the sewers, oh gods no.'_

 

“A little, but I expected that. What I did not however, was being able to understand what you sang.” You stopped in your tracks, “what. Wait. Oh no, that’s embarrassing.” You covered your face in shame, “this wasn’t written in the scribes.” Griffon cackled, “all this time you were singing about your love for him, who would’ve thought?” You groaned, “don’t talk about it, please.” You conjured up a piece of meat, “a piece offering, oh, merciful Griffon.” The bird gladly accepted which relieved you a bit.

 

“What are you doing doing down there?” You heard a familiar voice above your head. You looked up and saw Nero, you waved him hello, he waved back. “Hah! You didn’t think you did that all by yourself, did ya?” Griffon quipped. Nero squatted down, “you know, I bet you taste like chicken...”

 

Griffon got pissed, “Oh, you ungrateful sonuva-“ V stopped him before he could finish his sentence. I’ll leave this beast to you. I must press on.” “See ya later, Nero!” You shouted goodbye as you followed V.

 

You ventured in the underground destroying roots along the way. You were surprised as it didn’t smell all that bad, maybe the roots were excellent deodorisers. Finally, you’ve reached above ground, the ground still tremored, “Ahhh, he’s throwing a tantrum up there! Watch the ceiling, guys!” Griffon nervously suggested. Jumping to higher ground, you encountered one of the demon’s hands (tentacles?). Hitting it made it shrink back. More lesser demons appeared along with one of it’s tentacles. Griffon exclaimed, “Jeez, he almost turned us to paste... What say we break a leg?” With a snap of his fingers, V summoned Nightmare, you could feel the exhaustion creeping up to V. You reminded him, “don’t overexert yourself, V!” He gave you a smirk before continuing the fight.

 

It was a short one, to your relief.

 

V struck an awfully long root, causing it to crumble. “This ship is awfully big...” Griffon commented as he marvelled at the ship. More lesser demons. Your body is slowly getting used to this, short battles every so often. You threw yourself at the big tentacle slicing it up, causing it to retreat.  As the both of you jumped up a floor higher, you noticed a pool of blood, lesser demons huddling around it, consuming it, just then a strong demon came into sight. It pushed the lesser demons away, devouring the puddle of blood by itself. “Selfish, much?” You commented. “That’s an Empusa Queen. Get ready to fight, Y/N.” V explained. You struck the ground with your scythe, preparing to catapult yourself towards the demon, “queen or not, They’re all just pests to me.” As you jumped, you dealt a critical blow at the Queen, you hopped back preparing for another strike but Nightmare did which cause you to stagger backwards a bit. With the final blow, the Empusa Queen has been defeated, “easy peasy.” You shrugged. “There must be an escape route.” V said, as all of you ran about, sure enough when V struck a Qliphoth root, a path was revealed. As you got closer, Griffon commented, “hey what’s in that hole? Should we take a look?” “Why not?” You mused, you grabbed V’s hand as you jumped down the hole.

 

“Aaand we’re back underground.” You lamented, “what a surprise.” “Don’t get your grandma panties in a bunch, granny. You signed up for this when you fucked with Shakespeare over here.” Griffon snorted. “Ah yes, the fucking. The fucking with V, the fucking that me and V participated in just a while ago. That fucking?” You said in hopes of irritating Griffon which you succeeded in doing. You thought you heard V clearing his throat in an attempt to not laugh.

 

 As you snaked through the tunnels, you came to a dead end. V turned left, “this way, I guess.” You trailed after him, bracing yourself for the next fight. Sure enough, lesser demons began to appear. Singing a song of healing and strength, you’ve moved back to being support.

 

“Rest in peace,” V muttered as he gave the final blow. Every now and then, you encountered more lesser demons, killing them as you went. It was getting easier and easier, you wondered if it was because you’re getting used to it, or if it was because you, V, and his familiars were becoming more in sync.

 

“An opening to the above grounds, thank fucking god.” You said as you ran up the hill. You breathed in with all your might and exhaled. “Ahh, fresh air.” Griffon seemed to share your excitement as he too chirped out, “woohoo! Finally outside! And look at that, a phone.” You picked up your pace heading towards the telephone booth, waiting patiently as V collected some red orbs. When he came to the booth, he called Nico, “hey I could use a hand.” “You got it. Wait right there.” The mechanist replied. Since Nico didn’t appear in the next few seconds, you told V to get some rest. “You need it V. I can sense it.” You pointed to the sigil imprinted on your palm.

 

“If they see any weeping

That should have been sleeping.

They pour sleep in their head

And sit down by their bed.”*

 

You quoted. He obliged and sat down, holding his cane as he napped. You were tempted to comb your fingers through his black hair, but you didn’t want him to wake up. A good ten minutes went by. You felt a tremor, which woke V up as well. He knocked the booth, awakening Shadow that was resting on top. He stood up and started walking, you did so too. Feeling the ground shaking however, made you stop. Surprise! The van emerged from underground, roads into debris, yet again. As you entered the van, you noticed a familiar face. “Lady! Where did she come from?” “Nero picked her up, butt naked after getting her out of a demon.” Nico answered. “Funny, I was going to ask where her clothes were about.”

 

Nico asked V while wiggling her eyebrows, “so, how does it feel to be bonded with an angel?” V smiled, contemplating. _‘He’s probably thinking of a poem isn’t he.’_

 

“For he hears the lambs’ innocent call,

And he hears the ewes’s tender reply;

He is watchful while they are in peace,

For they know when their shepherd is nigh.”**

 

Nico faced you, giving you a confused look, you giggled. “He’s saying he feels oh so safe under Y/N’s protection,” Griffon sighed. V nodded in agreement. “Huh. Anyways, Y/N, do you have anything in mind? Like things to improve on your scythe or whatever?” You stood there in thought, “maybe something to enhance my singing. Increase it’s efficiency.” Nico gave a thoughtful nod, “that’s a great idea, let me cook up something for ya. It won’t be done immediately but it should be done by the time we meet up.” You sat down on the couch, patting your lap. “Sleep for a while V, I’ll wake you up in 20 minutes.” Raising a brow, he smirked as he laid down next to you, resting his head on your lap. You took out your phone to browse memes (as usual), occasionally looking at V’s sleeping face. _‘Fuuuuuuuuuck, I just want to squish his face.’_ “Pervert.” Griffon whispered, obviously aimed at nobody else but you. You smiled at Griffon, because you couldn’t think of a good comeback. With 20 minutes up, you kissed V’s forehead, rousing him awake. You giggled, “you’ve awoken, my sleeping beauty.” V rubbed his eyes, yawning. “Are you my prince charming then?”

 

Nico bursted out laughing, “is this how it usually goes when you two talk?” “Yes! And I can’t stand it!” The bird exclaimed. V sat up and chuckled a little. You gave Nico an apologetic look, “uh, sorry you had to hear that, Nico.” You stretched your body as you stood up. “See you later, Nico!” You greeted her as your team exited the van.

 

As you walked towards the city centre, you realised you forgot to ask Nico about the scythe storage problem and you sighed. _‘Next time. I’ll ask her next time.’_ V quickly hid behind one of the pillars, you copied his actions. Griffon, uncaring, flying in clear view, observing the situation. “Malphas... Of course, more trouble. Not sure about that one, though. Never seen him before-“ V pinned Griffon against the wall with his cane, “-not in the Underworld, anyway!?” He choked out. V brought a finger to his mouth, shushing the bird. You held Griffon in your arms, “let’s shut it for now.” You whispered. V looked over the pillar. “Search for the devil sword Sparda. You know where it is...He told me to leave it be, but I’m afraid it still concerns me.” You assumed that was Malphas. V seemed to be interested in ‘the sword Sparda,’ you wondered why but this wasn’t a good time.

 

“As long as there is a blood descendant of Sparda... I cannot take any chances. Do you understand!? Find it, and destroy it! Only then will his reign be truly realised!” You didn’t hear her voice anymore. The man walked away from his hiding spot, striking the ground with his cane. The metal ringing caught the attention of the demon. You let go of Griffon, holding onto your scythe instead. “I see. I know what you are. Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.” He pointed his cane at the enemy. You couldn’t help but cringe in response, _‘I’ll be gentle,’_ you chuckled softly, _‘oh V.’_

 

The battle has begun, Nightmare has been summoned, you went into battle.

 

“Weak, powerless creatures.” The Geryon Knight said. “So? You got a comeback for that?” Griffon asked V.

 

“One thought fills immensity...”

 

“This is no time for poetry! Wait, what does that even mean?”

 

You rolled your eyes as you joined in the carnage, striking the knight whenever you had a chance. “Where there’s a will, there’s a way... Now let’s go!” V replied. The fight felt like it went on forever, strike, dodge, sing, rinse and repeat. The knight suddenly teleported away from your attacks. “The power to control time... That’s quite a horse.” V commented.

 

“But that would mean it’s Geryon! I thought Dante killed it already!” Griffon exclaimed.

“A rare species, but apparently not quite extinct. Until today, that is.” V quipped. “Be careful, V! He’s got horsepower!” Griffon’s horrible pun made you laugh out loud. “I’ll take that momentum... And send it right back.” You passed by V, winking at him as you zoomed off to land a hit on the Geyron.

 

“The busy bee has no time for sorrow.

 

Let’s get this over with!” You said as you focused on fighting, covering their backs when needed. You could feel yourself getting more and more lethargic as the battle went on. You decided to stop the assault, running away from the fight to catch your breathe. _‘Probably should’ve exercised more often.’_

 

V continued to read his poetry as his familiars and you resumed to rain blows onto the knight. “Y/N! Move!” You heard V exclaimed and you jumped off of the knight.

 

Stabbing his cane into the horse’s neck and recited while doing so.

 

“The hours of folly are measured by the clock;

But wisdom,

No clock could measure.”

 

“Die.” As the horse burned, V tried to catch up with the knight, who had escaped, staggering in doing so. “V!” Griffon called out. “I’m fine... I must chase him. If the devil sword Sparda still exists, it may very well be our only hope.”

Griffon reasoned, “V, uhhh, think about this for a minute now. What will you do if you find it? You gotta be strong in mind and body to wield the Sparda, and you, sir, are neither. Hate to break it to you, but the Sparda will just be too much for ya.” V looked at you, raising your hands in defence you said, “don’t look at me. Just because we’re bonded doesn’t mean you can wield it. You’re a human and you weren’t strong to begin with. You probably only can wield it for a few second. Max.” V sighed, “for me, yes. But what of the boy... Nero?”

 

You shook your head, “then we should get Nero first not Sparda.” V walked towards a piece of glowing material and picked it up, “let’s go.” He said eyeing Nico’s caravan. “Once we are near the Sparda, even I should be able to sense its presence.” Sighing, you reluctantly followed after V. “Don’t do anything stupid. You won’t die, but I would hate to see you suffer.” V held your hand and brought it up to his lips, giving it a peck. “You’re my guardian angel, Y/N. With you, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

 

It started to rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * W.B.'s Night from Songs of innocence  
> ** Shepherd from Songs of innocence  
> All of the poems I quoted are from this one book jfc.  
> Song for high morale is V's theme song, what I think the low morale song would be is 'O light' by Kikuo and Hanatan.  
> Song for strength, I'm not really sure, but the first song that came up to mind, for some reason, is 'Sono chi no sadame,' Jojo's first opening song lmao. For evasioon speed, I guess 'Two seconds (nibyoukan)' by MARUDARUMA (I listened to Soraru's cover).


	9. Chapter 9

15 June 8:57 AM

 

The both of you entered the van, the first thing you noticed was that Lady has awoken! “Lady! Good to see that you’re awake.” You hugged her tightly. She chuckled as you let go, “Trish and I were worried when you didn’t show up.” You gave her an apologetic look, “I’m sorry I took the bus.” Lady shook her head, “get a license after this whole fiasco ends.” You smiled, “I already planned to.” Noticing the devil hunter second, you nodded at Nero, and he nodded back.

 

“You can’t travel through here in a car.” V said as he stood in front of the entrance.

 

Yeah, we know. We’re just waitin’ on you. There’s only one way up that tree. Hang on, I’ll get ready.” Nero replied as he stood up from his seat. V sat back down on the steps of the caravan, “I’m glad to see you look so well.” He offered to Lady. “You too, I guess...” She said in response. As Lady examined you, she saw the sigil on your left hand, she gave you a smirk when you looked at her, eyeing between the sigil and you. She raised a brow, as if to ask who was the lucky person, which caused you to blush slightly.

 

“I found these. If they’re of any use to you, they’re yours.” V said while holding up the material, capturing Nico’s attention. She paced towards him and snatched it from his hands. As she did, V walked out into the rain. “Wow! I can make something truly awesome out of this.” The mechanic said as she went to her workshop. “Ooh, speaking of which. Hey, Y/N. The thing you requested? It’s done. Here catch.” She threw a pair of headphones towards you. Catching it, you examined it. “There’s speakers on the outside so the music can be heard as well, it really packs a punch. Oh, you can connect it to your phone via bluetooth.” Luckily, this time you remembered what you wanted to ask. “Thanks Nico. Can I ask a question? Is there anyway to keep my scythe properly? It’s been bothering me a bit, carrying it around.” Nico smacked her forehead, “oh! I forgot to tell you, there should be a button around the pole. If you press that it’ll shrink itself into a pen.” You hugged her tightly, ‘thank you so much.”

 

“Shocker... Can we trust him?” Lady asked Nero as he was about to leave. “Your guess is as good as mind. He might be useful, though. Enough talking, get some rest. You need it.” You pointed at the sigil on your hand as you looked at Lady, “he better be since we’re connected.” Lady’s eyes widened in surprise. Before she could comment you already exited the van, catching up with the two men, noticing the rain had stopped. “So...how’s Kyrie?” You asked the deadwe- devil hunter. Nero grunted in response, “doing great. Busy with taking care of the children and planning for our wedding.” You squealed in delight, “am I invited?” He laughed, “I’ll have to ask Kyrie about that.” You pressed the button on your scythe, and just like Nico said, it shrunk into a pen. After that, you wore the pair of headphones and connected it to your phone.

 

“Hey V, nod if you can hear the music.” You requested as you pressed play. V nodded as soon as the music started. You pulled down the headphones. “It’s awfully loud. Are you sure your granny ears are okay?” Griffon asked, you hoped it was out of concern. You shrugged, “Nico said the louder, the better.” The few of you came across an abandoned subway. The subway separated into two, “we’ll meet up at the other side.” You said to Nero. He dismissed you as he went straight into the fighting. “Always so excited.” You muttered. Putting back on your headphones, you began singing. Back up there, you always experimented with your singing, when you tried to sing to irritate your colleagues, it worked, but it could never start a riot. You wondered if you could now, thanks to Nico’s invention.

 

It worked. A little too well. The demons began attacking whatever was in their way, including their own kin, creating a lot of openings for V and his familiars to attack. You continued singing as they fought, once you were deep into the subway, the song ended and the next song played. It was a fun song, which meant boosting morale. _‘I should’ve come up with a playlist before using these headphones.’_ You worried that an embarrassing song might play, but now’s not the time. Griffon was moving his beak, probably cackling away at the damage he had brought upon the lesser demons, V as well, probably reciting some poetry as he dodged and fought, you couldn’t hear anything with the headphones on.

 

After the third song, you decided to stop, getting tired, probably because the speakers needed some of your powers to work. You pulled down the headphones and fished your pocket for your pen. “Aw, our singing angel’s getting tired?” “My voice is. But not my body.” You clicked the pen, making it transform back into a scythe. “Let’s get this over with. Shall we?” You asked rhetorically as you sliced a demon into pieces. 

 

Coming out into a bigger area, you looked up, “hey, Nero’s up there!” “Now’s not the time, Y/N!” Griffon exclaimed. You decided to focus on the fight, _‘can’t get distracted now.’_

 

How many minutes has passed since you entered the subway? You were starting to get bored. You felt a tremor, you looked at V, “think that could’ve been Nico?” V hummed, “I wouldn’t be surprised if it was.” You noticed light was seeping into the subway, _‘an exit, finally.’_ You ran up the stairs, observing the environment, “hey V. Is that... An opera theatre? You think Nero’s already there?” V chuckled, “do you always ask this many questions? Y/N.” You blushed, “It’s a bad habit of mine I guess. Come on, hurry up.”

 

Just as you predicted, Nero was already there walking leisurely into the opera house. A humanoid demon fell from the ceiling as if it was waiting for you three. _‘Proto Angelo,’_ you remembered seeing a drawing of him in one of the ancient scribes. Four other humanoid demons appeared behind him, you giggled as it reminded you of a kids television show. _‘Scudo Angelo.’_

 

Nero snickered, “nice, getting the band back together, huh?” V pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, _‘maybe he had some bad encounters with the lot.’_

 

“What evil lurks... I must destroy.” Nero threw a side glance at V, “I thought that was the plan all along.”

 

The house shook, causing you to stagger a bit, but you regained balance quite quickly. “Whoa!” You blurted out, when the opera house started moving down the slope. You sang a quick song of healing before attacking one of the Scudo Angelo. Oh how you missed this, this chaotic energy. It’s been too long since you felt so invigorated. Noticing the big grin on your face, V smirked, “having fun are we?” You smirked back, “well isn’t that obvious.” Ending your conversation, you both went back to fighting. Defeating all of four of the Scudo Angelo, the three of you focused your attacks on the Proto. Nero delivered the final blow, shooting his head off. As the opera house began to crumble and deteriorate, all at once, the three of you jumped off the building, as it broke down into pieces as it fell down through the crater.

 

“Took us long enough to get here.” Nero looked at V, “what, tired already?” He quipped. 

 

“I’ve just remembered something... This town was attacked once before.”

“Is that so?” Nero asked. “I was here... I can still see it. In fact, I was playing right here.” He looked up and pointed, “that was the house.”

 

“This is where we part ways. You go ahead.” V said to Nero. “You're gonna miss out all the fun.”

 

“No, I must seek out the devil sword Sparda.” V interjected. You groaned.

 

“What? I don’t think that’s such a good idea, trust me.” Nero reasoned.

 

V smirked, patting Nero’s shoulder, “you’re not the only one who thinks so.” “You got that right.” You chimed in. “But to win this fight, we’re going to need all the help we can get.” “Bye Nero. I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” You assured the nephilim as you walked off with V.

 

“Not the only one? What the hell aren’t you telling me?” Nero clicked his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read so many poems, to the point where I now know that my english actually is horrible lmao


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so busy with projects and assignments that I totally forget that this exists which is embarrassing. I read 'One hop this time' by @DeathOfTheSwan and I ugly laughed.

15 June 10:06 AM.

 

“V? Just a few seconds you got that? Don’t try any funny business or I will hit you.” V sighed, “I have to do this, Y/N.”

 

“What the hell?” Griffon blurted out, flying back to the two of you. “Did you find it?” V asked. “Uh well. I don’t know what I found, but... I think I saw some demons dancing?” “Well, then I guess we keep going. The devil sword Sparda is nearby.” You were filled with trepidation, countless humans, all died in the sought of power through the devil sword, you wondered if your bond would be strong enough to avoid that.

 

“It’s coming from the Qliphoth root.” Venturing forward, you encountered a few demons. “Uh, V? Tell me about your relationship with Urizen.” Before V could reply, a gigantic demon on all fours came rushing behind you. The two of you dodged. “I will later. Now, we fight.” V said. On closer inspection, the demon was Behemoth. After a flurry of attacks from you and V’s familiars, he struck his cane into Behemoth, allowing you four to venture forward. Speeding through the paths on Shadow, you clutched V’s hand so that you wouldn’t fall off, hopping off whenever you had to fight. You too, could feel the Sparda, getting more and more uneasy as you got closer to it. You sang every time you saw V falter, worried he might fall over anytime.

 

“Hey look, V, a phone! Check and see if it still works!” Griffon said sounding relieved. Funnily enough, it did. “All right, Missy, you’re up!”

 

Nico groaned, “keep squawking, little chickee.” And with that V put back the phone. Excited, Griffon snatched the cane off of V’s hand, causing you to chuckle. Griffon teased V as he flew closer to him but flew away as soon as V tried to get his cane. The bird cackled as he flew, shocked when Nico’s van drove through a wall, dropping the cane. As the van rolled over before coming to a full halt, the cane somehow found it’s way back to V. “Impressive.” He muttered.

 

You stood outside while you waited for V, tapping your fingers impatiently. As he exited the van, he said, “this presence...it’s the devil sword Sparda! No doubt about it.” Coming to see a familiar scene, V eyed the sword stuck deep in the wall of whatever remained of a house, with the previously mentioned dancing demons. “Woah, this is some kind if ritual shindig, isn’t it? You guys got the dance fever for Sparda, don’t you?” The demons turned to look at Griffon.

 

“Whoa, easy on the dance floor there, partner.”

 

“I’ll be taking that back.” V said with glee in his voice, “you know your endless worshipping isn’t making the Sparda any happier.” As the fight begun, V noticed the masks on the nobodies changed, he commented that he’ll keep that in mind. “It’s my turn to play with the devil sword.” You huffed, “no it’s my turn,” giving V a pout. The nobodies seemed to react to you and V’s words.

 

“Well, that pissed it off. Eww, still creepy.” Griffon said, “ugh, agreed.” You said while cringing. Finally defeating the last of the lesser demons. V went back to retrieve the sword. He pierced a root, causing it to fall, destroying the wall Sparda was stuck onto. V discarded his cane as he kept an eye on the devil sword, walking towards it. You picked up the cane as you followed his steps. V grabbed the sword with both of his hands, struggling to pick it up, ultimately dropping it. “It seems this sword is still too strong for me...” was all V said. “Thank god, let’s stop here.” You suggested, swinging and twirling his cane around.

 

“So close, though, so close. You got a lot of heart, kid, you really do, but you’re a bit of a sissy in the strength department. Hey, hey, no offence, uh, you know.” You walked up beside him, offering his cane, “wanna trade?” V gave you a smirk, wanting to reply. But you took the devil sword off of his hands and shoved his cane back to him. “We agreed on a few seconds. I wouldn’t have taken no for an answer anyways.” You said. When you held the sword, it was heavy, but it was easier for you to drag it compared to V. “That kid Nero... He has the strength.”

Shadow growled, catching the three of your attention, “it speaks!” Griffon said. Dragging the sword with one hand, you walked over the cliff next to V. “Dante...” the two of you said in unison.

 

Dante was propped up against a statue, laying against it as if he was having a nap. You jumped down, the sword dragging you along, while Griffon held onto V as he descended safely. Afraid V would take the sword if you weren’t paying attention, you asked him to drag Dante’s body off of the statue. Griffon examined Dante’s body, “I don’t even have the words, I-He’s alive, he’s alive!” “The devil sword Sparda was concealing Dante’s presence.” V said as he eyed the devil sword in your hand. You cleared your throat, “eyes are up here, lover boy.” V smirked as he shifted his attention to you. “How does one friggin’ guy have so much luck, huh!?” Griffon chimed in. V dropped his cane, and tried to pry Sparda off of your hands, but you dodged and nudge him away, causing him to fall on his butt. You huffed. “V. I’m not giving you the sword. It’s draining your life force away. You can’t hold onto it anymore.” You stared into his eyes with desperation. “Please.”

 

V stared back, “and it’s not draining yours? Y/N?” You pursed your lips, “Truth be told, it hurts. As much as when my wings got torn off. But better me suffering than you dying.” V bit his lip, as he stared at the legendary devil hunter. He stood up as he picked up his cane. “If only you never existed.” He said as he looked at Dante, “then I...!” V brought up his cane, as if to stab the unconscious man. “Don't do it, V! No no NO!” Griffon shouted. You closed your eyes, not wanting to believe what was about to happen.

 

When he brought down the cane, you opened your eyes. The cane landed right next to Dante’s head. You felt wave of relief come over you. “For a second there I thought you were gonna shish kabob me.” Dante was awake. “Hear, hear.” You agreed as you slumped your shoulders. “I know how stubborn you can be. I thought it might be the only way to wake you.” _‘That was a lie,’_ no way in hell was that meant to wake Dante up. What he said before didn’t match up with his current words. You frowned, _‘he’s hiding something.’_

 

“What day is it?” Dante asked.

 

“June 15th.”

“The 15th...of June.”

Both you and V answered at the simultaneously. Dante shook his head, “a month?” Grunting as he stood up. “No wonder I’m so stiff.” You eyed V, as he attempted to ignore your gaze. _‘This bitch.’_ He said as he stretched his body. Griffon flew towards him, releasing a flurry of words.

 

“Right, sunshine, now put a fire under it. We gotta get going, ‘cause that annoying pimple Nero is making a beeline for Urizen. And if he get’s there he’s gonna-“ Dante shot up his hand, choking Griffon, “smashed like a bug!!” He blurted out as Dante threw him away. “Hey, this is my gig. Leave Nero out of this. And where the hell were you, Y/N? Could’ve used your help.” You groaned, “I’m sorry, okay!? I’ll get a license after all of this is over!” You threw Sparda towards Dante, exasperated. He smirked as he ruffled your hair, “ah Y/N. You may be old but you act so much like a child.” You tried to swat away his hands, but you were short, and Dante’s way taller than you. He chuckled, “your height doesn’t help your situation either.”

 

 

V groaned as he stood up, “if you could defeat Urizen... then I never would have dreamed of using that child. But Urizen... is much stronger than we ever could have imagined.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I hate myself. The story's all gone to shit because I wanted V to be his separate entity. And I've realised now, this shit ain't gender neutral. I want to die. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. Hear that? It's my soul being crushed into a million pieces because of this chapter. Also, Idk if I mentioned it before? But I only know of DMC5 so the my stuff probably doesn't make sense in the dmc universe. Ha ha ha.

15 June, 11:02 AM

 

“Our last hope Nero... was completely useless.” The three of you let down your heads. You sighed. Just then, your phone rang. The two of them looked at you, confused. You shrugged, equally confused, _‘there’s signal around here?’_ You looked at the phone screen, it was your landlord. “Oof, I have to take this call, sorry to ruin the somber moment.”

 

 As you answered, you winced in pain as your landlord shouted, “oh my god Y/N! Do you know how long I’ve been trying to call you!?”

“Uh yeah. Sorry about that, I’m in Redgrave city right now.”

A few seconds of silence, then “what? Do you want to die, Y/N?” Dante chuckled, he heard everything.

You sighed. “Nah, I was called for a job-“

“Actually, uh. Since you were gone for a month, and you didn’t pay for rent, I sort of evicted you. There’s someone else in your apartment- uh. Their apartment. But hey, since you’re in Redgrave, you won’t make it out alive anyways so. Don’t call back.”

“What? Wait-“ Your landlord hung up. “Fucking piece of shit!” You exclaimed as you crouched down, grabbing your head in frustration. V stroked your head in attempts to help ease your suffering. It didn’t.

 

“Uh Y/N? Everything alright?” Dante asked as he tried to stop laughing. You stared at the legendary devil hunter. “Landlord evicted me because I didn’t pay for rent.” He laughed out loud, “how can you pay when you’re here?” You stood up, hands stretched out, “exactly!” V’s hand coiled back, surprised. “Hey, if you ever need a place to stay, you can bunk in with good ol’ uncle Dante!” You cringed, “uh. Thanks, I guess?” You patted his arm, “but I think I’ll manage just fine.”

 

15 June 11:11 AM

 

“All right, enough’s enough.” Dante said as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against, “can’t let a boy...do a man’s job.” He grunted as he picked up the devil sword Sparda. “Hey, wait! I’m not done talking yet-“ V fell to his knees, you worriedly rushed beside him to help him up. “Okay, you get some rest. By the way...I guess I owe you one.” Dante said as he left. As V looked at his hands, you noticed it too, they were crumbling away. “This is why you shouldn’t have touched the devil sword, V!” You wore back your headphones, grasping his hands as you sang to help recover some of his life force. He tried to pull away, but you gripped onto his hands tightly, glaring at him, as if to tell him to stay still. When you were done, you checked his hands, and sighed.

 

“Love seeketh not itself to please,

Nor for itself hath any care,

But for another gives it’s ease,

And builds a Heaven in Hell’s despair.

 

V, you’re not telling me something. And I’m concerned.” You massaged his hands as you said. It was V’s turn to sigh, “you’ll know in due time.” You pulled V into an embrace, “If you die on me, I’ll kill you.” V chuckled in response. You pulled away and gave him a peck on his lips. “Uh guys? How about focusing on the mission? This ain’t no time to flirt.” The bird cringed.

 

The two of you ventured onwards, following the Sparda. You wanted to keep asking him questions but you knew he would avoid them anyways, so you didn’t, continuing the walk in silence. After what felt like hours, you spotted a familiar figure, carrying someone.

 

“Dante!” V called out, as he struggled to walk. You ran towards what seemed to be Trish. “Take care of Trish for me!” “Dante, wait-!” V groaned as he fell to his knees, again. _‘Is this because he held Sparda? It’s already a miracle he’s able to hold on for so long.’_ You shook your head, covering Trish’s body with a piece of cloth. V had settled on a piece of rubble and you sat next to him. You hummed a song to cut the awkward silence.

 

15 June 11:40 AM

 

Trish had awoken and sat up, “Dante’s left...” She scanned her surroundings.

 

“Yes...And I don’t think he can win,” V replied as he read his poetry, surprising Trish. “Hey Trish. Don’t mention anything about the 16th of May.” You greeted her, and she gave you a nod of acknowledgement.

 

“What was that demon, V? Where did it come from? Urizen is not a demon, I know that for a fact because I’m from the underworld. My God, what are you, then?” Trish asked as she recoiled slightly.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” He closed his book.

 

“I will tell you the story of my birth.”

 

“I was orphaned as a child as I was a nephilim, and a kind man took me in, rearing me as I grown. He taught me what I know, helped me find the power I needed. I thought that was all he was. A kind man, but I was wrong. I was meant to be a sacrifice.”

 

“Suffering defeat after defeat, that man’s body was reaching its limit. Breaking down. But he couldn’t die yet. The man had a job that must be done: To defeat his twin brother.”

 

 “In order to defeat his younger brother, he could only do one thing with the crumbling flesh and feelings. As he pierce himself with the strength of the Yamato, he summoned Him from the underworld. Requesting for power, he offered me as a price. But He didn’t accept me and instead took control over the man, his new power overtaking his consciousness. And eventually, the man became a true devil.”

 

V continued, “I was afraid. With my powers, I wouldn’t be able to bring him back.”

“Is that why you went to find Dante?” Trish asked. “Yes. Foolish. I thought maybe he could change Vergil’s...maybe fix... Maybe right his wrong.” V faced Trish, “tell me... Was this fool before you right?”

 

“You’ll have to find that out yourself.” Trish replied standing up, “you’re a big boy, V.” Her clothes conjured as she released the piece of cloth. “And you need to see this through. Dante’s war.”

 

Throughout this exchange you’ve been very silent. Contemplating his words. _‘V is a nephilim? Why is he so weak? Vergil is Urizen? Vergil took V in as a sacrifice. I can’t believe it. Vergil’s horrible at giving names.’_ You shook your head, _‘not now!’_ “Why do you want to save him anyways? He raised you up to be his sacrifice!” You exclaimed. Glancing towards you, V said, “but he is the reason for my existence.” You stared into his eyes. “If you’re a nephilim too, then why are you so weak?” Your eyes widened in realisation, “wait. Having the three familiars, of course!...Was that his idea?”

 

Your head started to throb before you could get your answers. Falling to the ground, you slowly lost consciousness. “Y/N? Y/N!” You heard voices calling out your name but the voices faded out as darkness soon crept to your vision.

 

V’s POV

V was hesitant to spare glances at you, ashamed as he had avoided your questions. You’ve always asked the right questions. Once V was done with his story, the man noticed you were standing, facing away from him. “Why do you want to save him anyways? He raised you up to be his sacrifice!” Your hands were clasped into fists, the knuckles turning white. V sighed, “but he is the reason for my existence.” You proceeded to ask a bunch of questions, all that would take too much time to answer. All of the sudden, you let out a blood curdling scream, as you fell to the ground. “Y/N? Y/N!” V ran to your body, hair changing to a harsh white. “They were summoned by _Him_.” Trish said, examining a strand of your hair as if to confirm. _‘Him?’_ V narrowed his eyes as he surveyed Trish. The sigil on V’s right hand began to glow slightly. Trish noticed, and sighed, “she chose you?” V shook his head, “I couldn’t believe it either. Yet, here we are.” V was about to make the move to carry you but Trish stopped him with a raise of her hand.

 

Trish examined V, “you’re too weak to carry Y/N on your own, let me do it.” As he frowned, V felt pathetic, even after all you have done for him, he was too weak to even support you.

 

As Trish carried your body, V staggered behind them with a sense of fear, _‘what does God need from them after all this time?’_ But since the man wasn’t dead, and the sigil was still on his hand, V believed that you would come to. You had to.

 

15 June 12 PM

 

The ground began to crumble and fall beneath V’s feet, he ran as fast as he could but V was too slow, falling into the crater. Fortunately, Trish grabbed onto V just in the nick of time, struggling to hoist him up. “Thank you, Trish.” The lady glanced at the colossal Qliphoth root as the two of them began jogging. “Try to survive before we reach the root.”

 

15 June 12:36 PM

 

The three of you managed to arrive at the bottom of the Qliphoth, meeting Dante and the others. “What happened to Y/N?” Lady asked concerned as she walked to Trish who was carrying your body. “What happened to them?” Dante asked as he glared at V. “Knock it off, Y/N was summoned by God. They’re unconscious for now.” Trish said as she walked towards the caravan, placing you inside. Coming back out, Trish made her way to beside Dante.

 

Dante continued his questioning, “where did that garbage god go? What is Urizen after?” V sat down and replied, “he’s at the top of the Qliphoth.”

 

“It’s the other way around, Dante. This is the lowest level of the Qliphoth’s upper echelon. Human blood is the source of demons’ power. The fruit born through the Qliphoth is even more dense than the blood that created it. Its power is unparalleled. Even the almighty Mundus used it to become king of the underworld. V told me everything.” Trish looked at V’s direction as she explained.

 

“Yeah, well, that’s a lovely story and all, but...as long as we know where to find him.” 

 

“Whoa! You...are the infamous Dante! Erm.” Nico cleared her throat. “Um, I’m Nicoletta G-Goldstein. Sound familiar?” She asked as she grabbed and shook Dante’s hand. “My grandmother is Nell Goldstein... The gunsmith that made all your fancy weapons that you got...strapped... back there...” Dante took out his guns, Ebony & Ivory. “Yeah, there she is!” Nico exclaimed in delight, pointing at his guns. Dante looked at his guns and to Nico, “hmm you don’t much look like her...” Dante concluded as he stashed the guns away.

“Yeah, I got my looks from my Daddy. That’s about all I got from him. But based on his research, I-I-I managed to cobble this-“ She revealed a cowboy hat to Dante. “Um...it-it- Consider it a gift! In honor of us finally meeting! Meeting.” Dante grabbed the hat, it seemed to have a mind of it’s own as it trembled about, flinging itself to Dante’s head. A red scarf covered his neck. And he began. Dancing. V stared at the legendary devil hunter. _‘Vergil did say his brother was...flippant._ ’ He chuckled softly as he remembered your description of Dante: _‘A goofy ass motherfucker but the little boy gets the job done.’_

 

Nico squealed ecstatically as she watch Dante danced. “I’ll take that,” Dante said as he stashed away the hat.”

“Dante! I’m gonna go, too.” Nero, emerged from behind the van.

“Why don’t you sit this one out?”

“Oh, let you call me dead weight again? No thanks. I’ve got all the power I need. Right here.”

“You don’t understand. It’s not what I mean-“

 

“Let him go, Dante,” V interjected. “Time is a luxury that we can no longer afford.  We must chase after him, post-haste.”

 

“What does that mean you’re going, too?” Dante asked him.

“I have a duty to see this through.”

 

Dante nodded, “well, that’s all you had to say, Mr. Poetry. I’m gonna go my way, and you guys can go yours. Let’s just say that’s the best for the cause.” He saluted the two men as he walked to wards the edge of the floor, jumping off, Nero did so soon after. V followed suit staggering to the edge as he laid out his hand for Griffon to bring him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, there's 2 more chapters to this. I've written something inspired by deathoftheswan's work that made me ugly laughed. I'll probably write more stupid stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one's the final chapter. I'm happy with ending this work and never uploading anything else on this website again. Lmao

15 June 11:48 AM

 

Y/N’s POV

As you opened your eyes, you were blinded by that same harsh white. You quickly shut them closed. “Uh, hello? God? Tom? Of all times to call me, this isn’t really a good time.” You felt your irritation escalate as the silence continued. You sighed, _‘maybe I’m getting killed.’_

 

A hand rested on your head. You snapped open your eyes. It was Him, Tom. “Euty, you were one of my favorite, you always strived to keep the order of the Heavens,  a great handful of others and I are grateful for your actions.” He removed his hand, “that is why I have to apologise to you.” You blinked in confusion, wanting to ask Him to elaborate. He hushed you before continuing, “a decade after you were banished it came to my attention that you did nothing of what Sandalphon accused you of. But I couldn’t bring you back. I knew how hard you tried to stay pure, to stay true to our teachings, but it’s not possible. And for that I am sorry.” You narrowed your eyes, “you called me back. For that?” You shook your head, “anyways. I have a question: Will V be okay after all of this is over? Because he’s crumbling like stale bread and I don’t want to be bonded with breadcrumbs.” He smirked.

 

“That is all you request? An answer to your question?” You stood there in thought, “can I have my wings back too?” Tom laughed, “oh, Euty, you haven’t changed a bit.” With a snap of his fingers, you felt something grow behind your back. As you leaned forward, you felt your wings growing back. You fell to your knees, not used to the weight behind your back. “Wow, I was actually kidding about the wings.” “You won’t be able to come back anyways.” Tom said, You smiled at Him, “no take backs.”

 

“Before I forget, your bonded one, V, he will live. When he touched the Sparda, it absorbed a great amount of his life force. He just needs ample amounts of rest. You don’t have to worry about that. Now go. Go back to your beloved.” With a wave of his hand, he vanished and you were enveloped by darkness, banished to Earth for the second time. 

 

15 June 12:43 PM

 

You woke up with a gasp, alerting Nico. “Holy shit, Y/N! I thought you would never come to!” Alarmed by her voice, Lady and Trish barged into the van. You rubbed your eyes, finding for you glasses, which were handed to you by Nico, you thanked her and as you turned to face Lady and Trish, your eyes caught your reflection in the jukebox. Your eyes widened in horror, “my hair! It’s white! Fuck! That pill was expensive! Thanks a lot, Tom!” You screamed, confusing the three, “uh, Y/N. Who’s Tom?” You sighed and stood up, “God. I call him Tom.” “So, what did he say?” Trish asked you. You breathed in and out. Smiling, “Everything’s going to be okay. Oh! Check this out!” You ran out of the van, releasing your set of wings. The ladies gaped in surprise, “Y/N, you got back your wings?” You laughed, “Yeah! And I was just joking too.” You flew up in excitement. “Though, I can’t go back up there anymore. Not that I could care any less. I’ve got V now.”

 

You looked around, landing, “where is V?” “He left; he went below.” You checked your pockets, for your scythe and confirmed that the headphones was still around your neck. You nodded at the three ladies before setting off. “We probably should’ve told them about their ripped coat.” Lady said, Trish shrugged, “too late now.”

 

You flew to the bottom, trying to find V, you flew past Dante, “cool hat Dante!” “You’re back! And you have. White hair and. Wings?” You laughed, “I’ll tell you when this is over!” You continued flying, even though you wanted to enjoy your very first flight after being on Earth, it wasn’t the time to do so. In your mind you only thought of V.

 

Soon you heard, a familiar voice, Griffon’s. “Are you all right, V!? You might want to take a break...” You increased your speed but it was too late, V dropped to the ground as three orbs flew out of him, his hair turning white, tattoos gone. You hid behind a pillar, Malphas’ laughter could be heard. Then, she left, leaving V in her trap. You flew over to V, holding V in your arms as you sat down. Bringing back your wings. You sang quietly, trying to recover his energy, waiting for him to regain his consciousness.

 

After what seemed to be minutes, V opened his eyes. “We finally made it out!-“ You smiled lovingly at V as you moved a piece of hair away from his face. “hey there, handsome. Missed me?” “Whoa! Y/N’s back, V! They look a little different but hey! They’re back!” V froze in his position, “Y/N, I’m sorry- “ You pulled him up to his feet, “Save it for later, let’s get this done and over with!” You took out your scythe, and ran. “Uh, what’s with the tears on your clothes?” Griffon asked as he ogled at your back.

 

You touched your back and sure enough, it was torn. You groaned, “must’ve been the wings.” “Wings!?” Griffon and V exclaimed simultaneously. You shrugged, “God apologised and gave my wings back before banishing me again.” V caught up with your speed, and you gave him a wink, “I missed you.” As you guys ran, V noticed the two demon hunters. “They’re safe...” “No time to worry about them, V. We’ve gotta hurry.” Griffon interjected. The group of you destroyed some of the roots along your way of ascending up the Qliphoth. You would occasionally hear Nero’s or Dante’s taunts and outbursts and they fought below you.

 

“My journey...is coming to an end...” V said. Emerging out of the cave, the two of you saw Malphas on the lower ground. “If he reaches the fruit, it will be over. Even Mundus failed to reign over the human world... Surely, we know he will not.” Griffon said in a whisper, “Malphas! No way can we handle her, we don’t have the strength!” V looked at you and his cracked hands, “I know. But we must get through this, somehow.” He stood back up, causing a few debris to fall over the edge, alerting Malphas of your location. “Shit!” You pulled V back hurriedly against the wall. He was breathing unevenly as you held him, shutting his eyes, fearing for the worst. “Ahh, an intruder perhaps? I’m cooomiiing...”

 

A gunshot was heard. Stopping Malphas in her steps. Sighing in relief, you let go of V, crawling to see which demon hunter it was. “It’s Nero!” You said in a hushed tone.

 

“Gotta pay attention, sweetheart.”

“Sparda’s kin... But you’re nothing more than an empty shell with no power. You are as weak as your flesh, human.”

 

Nero retorted, “hey, we’re tougher than we look. But...there’s only one way to find out. Malphas replied, “I will enjoy this!”

“Try to follow me with your foolish human eyes!” Malphas taunted. “Anything with a nose could follow you... You stink.” Nero quipped back. You and V watched as Nero fought. A few minutes later, V took out a mechanic arm and tossed it down to Nero. “Take it. I was babysitting it for you.” You sang a short verse for Nero to recover some of his strength back. As Nero grabbed the arm, V said, “don’t let it go to waste.”

 

“What a fool. Feast your eyes upon Hell’s mightiest sorcery!”

“Most boring magic show I’ve ever seen.”

“Futile attempt.”

 

You didn’t watch the fight anymore, instead focusing on V. His skin was crumbling away. “Just a little bit more, V. And you can finally rest.” You assured him as you sang.

 

You could hear Malphas grunting in exhaustion. “How do you have so much power left!?” Nero shot his final blow, killing the demon completely. “You can come out now!” Nero shouted. You jumped down while Griffon flew V over to Nero. “Y/N! Love the new hair color.” You giggled, “thanks Nero.” V landed on his knees as Griffon let go. Standing up, “I guess I owe you one.” He staggered towards Nero. Faltering, Nero and you were worried. “You should turn around. Your body’s not gonna last much longer.”

 

“That, I cannot do. I must go!” He fell to his knees, again. “Dammit, V.” Nero held him up by his arm. “Don’t push yourself. You need some rest!”

 

“I must go...to where Urizen is.”

 

Pissed, Nero let go, standing back up. “Why!? Why the hell do you have to-“ “I beg you!” Looking up at Nero with desperation, “this is my last request.” Nero sighed, “fine.” The two of you helped V up onto his feet, letting him lean against the both of you. “Dante’s definitely gonna beat us there...” Nero grunted. “You’re still pissed about being called dead weight?” You asked. “Whatever.” Nero retorted back. “Uh, V? After this ‘journey’ ends, how about we crash Nero’s wedding. You can be my plus one.” “Careful with your words, Y/N, I’ll ask Kyrie to remove your name otherwise.” Nero interjected. You snickered, “I was just kidding, Nero.” V laughed weakly, “I’ll come back to that after Urizen is defeated.” You assured V again. “Hang in there, alright? We’ll get you to Urizen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent so much time rewatching a playthrough of the game trying to transcribe everything. I can't even play the game because I'm poor, but hey, that didn't stop my thirsty ass.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. This is done.

“They’re brothers? Why are they fighting each other?” Nero asked.

“To see one’s justice through, a man must fight for it. Even if the one who stands before him is his kin.” V replied.

“That’s ridiculous.” “Hear, hear,” you chimed in.

“The brothers of blood disagree in the very reason of their existence. They must fight.”

 

You rolled your eyes, _‘typical Sparda twins.’_ “Dante!” Nero called out. “You’re late...just finishing up.”

Nero looked at the fallen Urizen, “is that really your brother?” You let go of V, bringing out your wings in preparation. Nero took a double take, but said nothing, as it probably wasn’t a good time.

“I’m afraid so.” Dante replied.

“So he was behind all this. Your own flesh and blood.”

“Right again.” Dante said as he looked at Nero. The three of you focused on V, slowly, but surely, reaching Urizen’s body.

“In the last throes of defeat, I see.”

 “You...” Urizen sputtered out as he groaned in pain.

 

“V, get back! Things are about to get really messy.”

“No! Please...” V stopped Dante before he could take a step closer. “Let me. I want to end this battle...with my own hands.” You flew up and hovered, focused on V and V alone.

 

V climbed onto Urizen’s chest. “Do not struggle. For if you can’t defeat me, then you’ve already lost.” “I will not lose...Not to Dante...I need power... More power!” Urizen said. V crouched down. “I know... But this is not the way to do so. You should really do what you preach, Vergil.”

 

“An Angel came to me and said: “O pitiable foolish young man! O horrible, O dreadful state! Consider the hot burning dungeon thou art preparing for thyself to all Eternity, to which thou art going in such career.””*

 

V raised his cane, prepared to strike Urizen. Dante tried to stop him but you held him back. As V stabbed Urizen’s chest, a bright blue light bursted out, enough force to push Dante and Nero back. You focused on the blue light, _‘not yet, not yet, not yet.’_ As the blue light slowly dispersed out you made out two silhouettes, one of them was Vergil, and the other was...V! You swooped down to catch V and his cane before he could fall on his face. Vergil seemed unaware of your presence, _‘thank god.’_ As you flew back up, you noticed that he’s unconscious and his skin wasn’t crumbling as much anymore. That burst of energy must’ve helped V regain some of his life force again. As you flew off, you searched for Nico’s van. When you landed near the caravan, Dante arrived just in time, “Dante! What happened?” Trish asked.

“My dumbass brother’s back, and I”m gonna rip him a new one.” Dante replied.  “You better, V had to put up with that asshole’s bullshit.” You retorted, entering the vehicle and sat down with V in your arms.

 

Nico threw out Lady’s weapon at Dante, “Made it for Lady and she paid for it, so consider it a rental.” Lady protested, “hey! You can’t just-!”

“Okay, okay, we’ll take care of that later. Right now, you five get the hell out of here. I’m gonna go take care of old douchebag.” Lady and Trish entered the caravan, as Dante left to finish what he started.

 

“Is he going to be alright, Y/N?” Lady asked. Before you could answer, Trish answered for you. “A bond with an angel is powerful. He’ll be fine.” You nodded, “If we didn’t bond, he would have died the instant he touched the devil sword.”

 

After a bumpy ride, Nico shouted, “Nero, jump in!” Trish and Lady opened the door and reached out a hand to Nero. Successfully, grabbing Nero, Trish pulled him in with great force. Nero grunted, “Where’s Dante!?”

 

“He’s got this. We gotta go, now!” Trish shouted.

 

“So this guy Vergil, you know him?” Nero asked. “Vaguely, yes.”

“Dante said that guy’s my father... What the hell is going on, Trish!?”

“His logic is sound...I had a hunch myself.”

“This doesn’t make any SENSE!” Nero shouted as he banged the inside of the vehicle.

“I know you hate Vergil, but you can’t kill your own father.” _‘Ah. But Dante and Vergil can try to kill each other.’_

Lady agreed solemnly, “it’s true. You’d never recover from that. You saved us, you should be proud. Now you can put this all behind you-“

 

“Nico! Stop the car!” Trish pushed Nero back. “No chance! After all this, are you insane!?” Nico exclaimed. Nero shoved Trish’s hands off.

 

“Fine, I’ll go by myself!” Nero jumped out of the van, turning back to where Dante and Vergil were. Lady called out for Nero but it was useless. He was already gone. You closed your eyes and held V closer to you. _‘Be safe, Nero.’_

 

15 June 5:16 PM

 

V opened his eyes, examining his surroundings groggily, he saw you, dozing off as you held him. V pried away from your hold, sitting up. He examined his hands, he wasn’t crumbling anymore. “So you’ve woken up.” Trish said. “Where is Vergil?” V asked. She shrugged, “probably getting his ass kicked by Dante.” Which seemed to calm V a little.

 

You woke up when V sat up, but you remained still, eyes still closed. “Don’t you want to kick his ass too, V?” You opened your eyes, looking at him. V replied. “If I were to recall, I did stab him, did I not?” You laughed, “true. Hey, where’s the big fat chicken?” V closed his eyes, and shook his head, “I don’t have the strength to summon him, so it’ll be quiet for the meantime.” You smiled, “music to my ears,” you passed the cane back to its rightful owner.

 

15 June 6:26 PM

 

Nero had already came back and explained the situation to Lady and Trish, bidding farewells to the both of them. You noticed his new...arm? He asked V if they’re technically brothers, since Nero had Vergil’s DNA and V was brought up by him. V shrugged, “if that is what you want to call me.” Nero took out V’s book, “it’s my turn on the book.” And with that the devil hunter sat in the passenger’s seat, reading the book.

 

Nico shuddered, “Hoo-wee. I’m still in friggin’ shock...” “About what?” Nero asked. “Uhh, duh! Your arm? Who the hell grows an arm back, it’s just weird.” “Hear, hear.” You chimed in.

“It’s like a...lizard tail, or something?”

Nero examined his arm. “Look, I don’t know, it just grew. I mean are you kiddin’ me? Lots of weird stuff happened. There were demons and scary plant roots, that angel chick in the back, and arms growin’ back. Lots of stuff.” Nero carried on with reading the book.

 

Nico flicked opened her zippo, “do you know how much love and care I put in that Devil Breaker?” Nero sighed, “nope,” taking away the zippo from the mechanic’s hand to help her light up her cigarette. “But this arm, it’s nice.”

 

“So, uh, how’s it feel?”

“How’s what feel?”

“Saving the man who killed your own father. Heard Dante killed Vergil once.”

Nero sighed, throwing the book at your direction. “Doesn’t matter. They’re both gone now anyway. Keep it safe for now, V. I’ll catch up on some reading later.” You nodded your head.

 

Nico exhaled, “it’s okay to cry if you want, Nero, over a loss.”

“I’m not crying.”

“It doesn’t make you a crybaby. Does make you a little bitch though.”

“There it is.”

 

You giggled at the exchange, while V only smirked, putting away the book.

 

“You think I’m a demon?” Nero asked Nico.

“I didn’t cry when my asshole daddy died. But... Yeah, I know, I know. I wouldn’t be here without him, that’s a biological fact.”

 

Nero turned to look at V, “right.”

“All I’m saying is, tough guy...it’s okay to cry if you want.

-Devils cry.”

“-I’m not crying.”

“Devils cry!”

“-I’m gonna cry.”

“-Kittens cry “meow,” puppies cry “woof!”

“-Will you shut up? Will you stop it?

-Look at you. You’re-nobody’s crying, all right?”

“-Why don’t you cry on my shoulder.

-Come one, cry on my shoulder! I know you wanna.”

“-Stop saying cry, if you say cry again-“

Nero picked up the phone, “Devil May Cry-@#$!”

“You said it.”

 

You laughed so hard, you almost ran out of breath. Nero shushed you, before continuing his phone conversation. You brought up a finger to your lips as you looked at V.

 

“Hey, Kyrie.

...Yeah, I’m comin’ home.

Oh yeah, I don’t wanna spoil it but I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Oh yea, he’s got a HUGE surprise.” Nico shouted.

“Will you shut up!?

No no no no, Kyrie, not you. Nico, you know, and her big mouth. We’re just-“

 

Nico brought the van to a screeching halt.

“What the hell’s your problem,. Where’d you learn to drive!?”

Nico grunted to the front of the van, catching his attention.

“Hey, uh...sorry, I gotta call ya later. It’s time to get back to work.” Nero put down the phone, exiting the van to slay some lesser demons that remained.

 

Nico stuck her head out the driver’s window, tossing Nero a Devil Breaker.

“Got an arm, I’m good.” Nero said.

“It’s a prototype. And this is the perfect place to test it out! Look, you’re just gonna use it, and-

It’s a work of ART!”

“It’s a work of art!”

Nico and Nero said in sync. Nero sighed, “I gotcha.”

“...and it ain’t complete without you.”

“Well how sweet...Feels good!”

 

Nico walked over to the jukebox, pressing a button. When it didn’t work, Nico huffed in a fit of anger, “you’ll get fixed as soon as we get back!” She kicked the jukebox.

 

V chuckled, “just my luck. I think I should get some well deserved rest.” He adjusted his position before falling back asleep. You smiled as you kissed his forehead, “sweet dreams, V.”

\---------

Epilogue (?)

15 June, 7:37 PM

“This bitch empty!”

“Eric, NO!”

“YEET!”

Kyrie was too far away from the boy to stop him. An empty yoghurt cup flew with grace, however, landed with a splat. V’s head being covered in blueberry flavoured yoghurt. There was still some yoghurt left. 

“Once meek, and in a perilous path

The just man kept his course along

The Vale of death."** 

V said as he sighed.

You stared in awe as the whole scene unfolded a few feet away from where V stood. You were letting some of the girls play with your hair, still a crisp white.

“I’m so sorry V! And on your first visit to Fortuna too! Y/N, can you bring V to the bathroom?” You gave her a thumbs up as you tried to stop laughing, facing the ground. _‘YEET.’_ V cleared his throat, “Y/N, lead the way, please.” You pawed around and grabbed V’s hand, heading straight for the toilet. Yoghurt droplets dribbled with every step, V grimaced at the sensation. As the two of you entered the orphanage, some of the children gathered around the both of you, starting to giggle as they asked what happened to V. You cleared your throat, and faced the children. With a serious face, you said solemnly, “Eric yoted his yoghurt cup.” “Ewww!” A few of the children exclaimed as they ran away laughing. V squeezed your hand as he smirked, “you’re having too much fun with this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *From W.B.'s A Memorable Fancy from The Marriage of Heaven & Hell if I didn't write it down wrongly   
> **The Argument  
> Thanks for reading. I appreciate it. This shitshow's finally over lmao  
> I added a small part of what I'm writing currently at the end of the chapter as an epilogue but I'm not going to post the whole thing online because cringe  
> Thanks again, go read some higher quality works on this website to cleanse your eyes lmao


End file.
